When Freddy Met Angie
by Mini-McGuiness
Summary: The story of Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson from first year on. From enemies to first loves. Includes AJOW, LJKB, GWAS. R&R!
1. Chapter One: The Detention

**Title: **When Freddy Met Angie

**Summary: **Fred and Angelina's relationship from first year on.

**A/N: **Well, it's back: The story that everyone seemed to like better than my second one. To tell the truth, I liked this one better and that's why I've decided to bring it back and keep writing it. It turns out, though, that I'd accidentally deleted chapter one and I had to rewrite it, however there are only a few minor differences. Read and review please!

**Chapter One**

"Alright Mr. Weasley, you just stay in here and keep quiet!" Professor McGonagall scowled down at eleven year old Fred Weasley, and then smiled up at Professor Binns, who was enjoying a light nap beforehand. She pointed a waving finger at Fred and then shut the door.

"Just sit anywhere you want boy, but just don't….say…anything…" Professor Binns then dosed off in a drowsy sleep as Fred looked up at the History of Magic classroom to see anyone to sit with.

He went up the stairs silently searching until he found a girl in his grade with dark skin and long brown braids going down her back. She was sitting down, staring at the chalkboard, so Fred assumed she wouldn't care if he took a seat.

A few moments passed by and Fred was getting quite bored. He looked over at the girl a few times to see if she was still breathing due to the fact that she was in the same position when he first sat down.

"Um—excuse me…" Fred started. The girl blinked in notion that she was listening. Fred let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, at least I know that you're breathing!" He laughed. The girl's eyes shifted towards the floor. A few more silent moments came by and went. Fred looked around to see if anyone was looking at the same thing that the girl was intently staring at. He leaned in next to her.

"So, what are you in for?" He whispered.

"Do you mind?!" the girl hissed.

"Sorry, just asking a question." Fred told her defensively. A few more moments went by.

"Note passing." Fred told her.

"What?" The girl whispered.

"That's why I'm in here. So I'm sitting in potions class one day, listening to ol' Snape talk about Merlin knows what, and then that old prat Warrington sends me some note to pass and—"

"And _then_ Professor Snape goes 'Mr. Weasley, passing notes are strictly prohibited. Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor." The girl finished in an annoyed tone.

"Wow you must be a really good guesser, eh?" Fred grinned at her.

"It's because I was _there_!" The girl turned her head around and looked at Fred straight in the eyes. He was quite taken aback, her eyes were a light, and almost unusual, but brilliant brown and he found himself staring at her.

"I didn't realize you were in my class." Fred said to her.

"I'm in all of your classes! You're Fred Weasley; you have a twin brother George and a bloody brilliant quidditch player of a brother Charlie." Angelina told him.

"Well, of course." Fred playfully grinned. "And you are—er—you are…" Fred really was unsure of this girl's name.

"Angelina Johnson!" she sighed.

"Right, I knew that Angelina!" Fred grinned.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to stay out of more trouble." Angelina went back to staring at the board.

"You never told me what you were in for, though, Angelina." Fred asked her. Angelina sighed and turned her head around, nearly knocking Fred out with one of her braids.

"For your _information_ I am in here because I fell asleep in this class."

The two remained silent for a few more moments.

"So why are you—"Fred began.

"Why do you keep asking me so many questions?!" Angelina hissed at him. Fred this time was taken aback.

"I was going to ask how you know about my brother Charlie…"

"Well for _your_ information, Fred, I know Charlie because I'm a huge follower of quidditch. I even plan on joining the quidditch team next year." Angelina said matter of factly.

Fred laughed at her condescendingly. "How? The only first years my brother would even _associate_ with are George and I!"

"Not from him. I'm talking about Oliver Wood."

"OLIVER WOOD?!" Fred shouted in the classroom. The whole class turned to the two, including Professor Binns, who after a few moments of awkward silence went straight back to sleep.

"The fourth year? How do _you_ expect to be on great terms with Oliver Wood?"

"Well, it happens that Oliver and I got into talking and he managed to give me a spot on the quidditch team for next year. Now would you stop asking me so many questions?"

"Why?"

"Because this is_ detention_. Besides, we're not even friends."

"And, we can't be friends?"

"Well first off, Fred, in detention you're supposed to be quiet and second off, how do you expect to be friends with someone that you don't even notice is in all of your classes?"

Fred scoffed. "Angelina, I told you, I know who you are, and why can't we be friends? I'd like to be your friend."

"Well, _I'd_ like to get out of here. Don't you have any tricks or pranks to get us out of here? Why do you stay here?"

"Well, I think of it as this way: A good friend helps out of detention while a best friend is sitting in there with you saying 'Bloody hell, that was fun'." Fred grinned.

Angelina stared at him blankly. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I just meant that I like detention, because it's another time for me to talk. But you know what?" Fred stormed off down to the door while Angelina quickly followed.

Fred was very annoyed by this girl and he didn't want to stick around her for long.

"Alohamora" Fred recited as the door quickly unlocked, and he escaped. The other students went rushing out of the door as Professor Binns woke up to the ruckus.

"Er—is detention over?" Professor Binns asked. Nobody answered, and he quickly went back to sleep.

"You're getting out of here?" Angelina asked him. "But I thought you liked detention."

"I do," Fred said, trying to locate his wand out of his pocket. "But I'd rather be back in the common room—or even in Snape's dungeon cleaning than stay here with a know-it-all prat like you!"

Angelina seemed taken aback by his comment, and then became angry. "Well, at least I know how to keep myself in trouble. You and your twin will land yourselves straight into Azkaban with your unfunny jokes!"

"Gee, Angelina, you really got me." Fred sarcastically told her, he went past her and walked off to the common room.

From that moment on, Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson hated each other. Fred hated the way that Angelina would always answer questions in class, and get them right. He hated how she _thought _that she knew everything about quidditch; he even said behind her back that she probably couldn't play very well! Angelina hated that Fred thought he was so funny and along with his twin, ruled the Gryffindor first years. And how he thought just because his brother was a quidditch legend, he would be able to play very well.

The truth is thought, that the two didn't know each other at all. And this is the beginning of their story of learning to understand each other, and falling in love.


	2. Chapter Two: The New Friendship

**Chapter Two**

Angelina was taking a quick shower in the Gryffindor quidditch team's showers with a grin on her face, and the sun beaming down on her from the light. She couldn't believe that this day was happening: the day that Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin to win the House cup. Although she was only thirteen years old, she had read up on Hogwarts and Gryffindor history and found that Gryffindor had lost to Slytherin for twenty years. It was a great victory for the team, now that Harry Potter was on their team they seemed unstoppable. Oliver was desperately trying to keep him on the team, so that by his final year he would have the winning team in time to make at least a reserve team.

"Ouch" Angelina whispered calmly. There was a large red bruise on her right shoulder from a bludger hitting her from the back. It was during a time out, and one of the Slytherin beaters had hit her from behind. They fought dirty when it came to championships; they fought dirty when it came to anything.

Once Angelina stepped out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, letting her wet braids drip down her back. At first she took her time getting out, until she heard two familiar voices in the front of the locker room laughing.

"Good game twin!" One person said.

"A bloody hell of a good game twin" The other person said.

The two voices were the Weasley twins in the front of the locker room, talking. Angelina quickly put on her clothes; it was a co-ed dressing room so you never knew who could walk in and out. Angelina left the dressing rooms and went to her locker, where the Weasley twins currently were, laughing and rejoicing. The two looked at Angelina when she went into the room, Angelina, knowing that she didn't have the best relationship with the twins, calmly smiled at the two of them and went for her locker.

"Well, Fred, I'm going up to the common room for the party. I'll see you there." George told his brother, he smiled at Angelina and left out of the door, leaving Fred and Angelina alone.

A few moments of silence went by as Angelina was gathering her things, as well as Fred was gathering his clothes. Angelina looked over at Fred while his head was in his locker, when it came out she quickly looked away. Fred then looked over at Angelina for a moment, however when she went back up, he didn't look away.

Angelina wondered why Fred was staring at her, he hated her. "Hi." Angelina smiled at him and went back to her locker.

"Hey" he automatically responded back. "Good game."

"You too" Angelina smiled.

"Were you just in the shower or are you awfully sweaty from that game?" Fred grinned; Angelina's braids were leaving her tank top damp.

Angelina laughed. "I was just in the shower, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone came in here with sweat down their backs. It was an intense game."

"Me either. Is your back okay?" Fred asked, looking at a red spot on Angelina's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was just a bludger hit." Angelina told him nonchalantly. "It was nothing serious"

"Just checking"

"Since when do you care if I get hit or not with a bludger, you and George used to hit me all the time with them during practice second year."

"Okay, I won't ask if you're alright anymore" Fred snapped at her. Angelina rolled her eyes with the same annoyance that she'd usually held for Fred.

"Where's Alicia anyway?" Fred asked.

"If you must know she's at the party in the common room. I think she's supposed to meet up with George and Katie or something."

"Well, he never told me about that, although he's been talking nonstop about Alicia for the last month."

"Merlin, so has Alicia!" Angelina said. "She keeps talking about how cute he is and how funny and charming he is and now George is being all nice to me all of a sudden."

"Well, why can't my brother be nice to you without Alicia's consent?"

"Because" Angelina sat up on the bench with Fred. "You and your brother are _never_ nice to me."

Fred jokingly seemed taken aback. "My brother and I are always nice to you!" He joked. "I mean don't you remember when I beat all of those bludgers away from hitting you during the game?"

"Well obviously that didn't stop the bruise on my shoulder. Besides how do I know it wasn't George?

"Your right, you don't know. You don't even know if it's George right now." Fred joked.

Angelina looked serious for a minute, and confused.

"Only joking, Angelina, I am Fred. I do that all the time." Fred laughed.

Angelina laughed with him, which felt unusual because usually she was scowling at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you aren't being so hostile towards me"

Angelina scoffed. "I am _never_ hostile. You're just head case."

"That's a lie." Fred muttered. Angelina playfully hit Fred.

"Y'know Angelina, you're all right for someone so hostile and cold."

"Well Fred, you aren't so bad either even though you're an annoying big-head."

The two smiled at each other for a moment until Fred got up.

"Well, I should take a shower. I probably smell like dung right now, I'll see you at the party." Fred started to leave until Angelina called him.

"I'll be gathering a few things and I'll be here for a bit. Would you want to go to the party with me?"

"Together?" Fred's voice tensed up.

"Yeah" By Fred's frozen gaze she realized what Fred thought she meant. "I mean you, me, Alicia, Katie, George and maybe Lee. We can just walk together."

"Oh" Fred sighed. He was relieved; however he didn't think it would be too bad to go on a real date with Angelina. She wasn't too bad looking.

After Fred got out of the shower, he and Angelina walked to the Gryffindor tower to the quidditch party. They laughed together, danced and rejoiced their victory with their friends. That day without a spoken word, Fred and Angelina had decided that they were friends, and their days of hating each other were over. The last month of that year at Hogwarts was spent together with their group of friends, excited that the year was almost over, they had won the House Cup, and they had both made a new friend.


	3. Chapter Three: The New Level of Close

**Chapter Three**

Angelina woke up in a cold sweat from a horrible nightmare. She sat up and looked around the dormitory. Alicia and the other fourth years were sound asleep while Angelina lay there. She looked over at her watch and noticed that it was three in the morning; however she took a trip downstairs to the common room to hear a strange noise.

As she came down the stairs she saw who was making noise. It was her friend Fred, who was sitting by the fireplace with visible tears streaked down his cheeks. Angelina didn't know what to do. It was unlike Fred to cry about anything.

Before Angelina could leave him in peace, Fred looked up at her.

"Hi Fred" Angelina shot a friendly smile.

"Hey Angie" Fred said back to her.

Angie. It was what Fred had named her a t the end of their third year, much to her annoyance. But lately, she was used to it.

Angelina took a spot next to Fred on the couch.

"Fred—"

"It's Ginny!" Fred told her, knowing what she was about to ask.

Angelina's heart sank. Fred's younger sister, Ginny, was only a first year, and was trapped in the Chamber of Secrets, where You-Know-Who was probably lurking. She knew that the two were close.

"I can't help but think about her being trapped in there. I mean you saw those kids, Angelina, they were petrified. Imagine what's happening to Ginny right now." Fred laid his head in his hands; Angelina quickly went closer to him and wrapped him in her arms, stroking him.

"Fred, it'll be okay. All of those kids are being treated in the hospital wing right now. Ginny will be safe." Even after Fred stopped crying, they laid on the couch hugging each other as Fred buried himself in Angelina's arms.

"Fred" she whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

Fred muffled an audible "No"

Fred then got up. "But I should get to bed now, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, just rest Fred. Things will turn out fine." Angelina smiled at him. Her smile was so warm and endearing.

"Thank you Angelina." Fred hugged her once more. He felt so warm.

"No problem. I'll see you in the morning."

The two both went their separate ways to their separate dormitories. Fred was relieved he could get this off his chest to at least somebody that would try to understand what was going on right now. Even though Angelina didn't really know what it was like because she was an only child, it had been nice that she'd at least tried to help. Besides, she wasn't a bad hugger either.


	4. Chapter Four: The Charms

**Chapter Four**

Fred woke up around 12 noon that Saturday afternoon looking for one person, and one person only: Angelina.

It was a complicated story between those two. When they had first met in detention their first year they had hated each other, it was a well known fact. However one incident between the two in their third year had caused them to be great friends. They had hung out quite frequently since their friendship began, and even more since Fred's twin brother George was dating Alicia Spinnet, Angelina's best friend. Also in their group was Lee Jordan, a boy who had spend as much time doing practical jokes as the twins, but also spend a lot of his time hitting on Angelina, and Katie Bell, a fourth year who was a fellow chaser with Angelina and Alicia on their house's quidditch team. However, he had a problem that only one person in the group could solve:

Fred was failing Charms and Angelina was the smartest girl he knew. Although he'd known many girls, as well as dated them, most of them didn't want to discuss the excitement of learning a new charm like Angelina did. Although when it came to quidditch and academics she was a nerd, Fred didn't mind it, he thought it was kind of cute.

He rushed his clothes on and ran downstairs into the common room, hastily searching for Angelina as she was found talking to Alicia and Katie.

"Angie, could you help me out?" Fred asked her hastily.

"Sure, Fred, what is it?" she asked.

"Could you help me out with Charms possibly?" Fred asked.

Angelina looked at both Katie and Alicia with a silly grin on her face, as all three of them began to spat out laughter.

"Oh, Fred, what's the real reason you came over here?" Angelina smiled at him.

"That's it! It's the only class I'm failing and the only block to my mum sending me a howler saying I can't go to Hogsmeade next weekend! Come on Angie, please?" Fred begged teasingly pouting with his lips.

Angelina hesitated for a minute, and then gave in.

"Well, alright. I suppose we could study after quidditch and supper." She sighed. Fred smiled at her and bombarded her with a hug.

"But don't you be late Fred Weasley! And don't stand me up all because Patricia Stimpson wants to go show you her new Weird Sisters album or something." Angelina said, half-jokingly. Whenever the two were alone together he had always left to go see her, and Angelina was quite sick of it.

"I can't believe you're going to try to tutor Fred Weasley!" Katie squealed. "He couldn't charm himself out of a wet paper bag!"

"I don't see what the big deal is. After all he is my best guy mate. I'm just helping him out." Angelina said, but the girls eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't know, Angelina, I think he wants more than just charms help." Alicia said, noticing Angelina's disgusted face.

"Alicia, you're mad! It's just some help on some charms homework, its nothing. Besides, I'm already tyring to charm somebody else." Angelina said, then gazing above the couch at her quidditch house captain Oliver Wood.

The girls then giggled and went on to talking on the couch.

* * *

Fred had climbed out of the portrait of the Fat Lady to find George and Lee on their way to the Gryffindor common room. He quickly walked up to them. 

"Finally! I thought you'd accidentally had one of our fainting fancies last night and passed out." George said.

"I just had a lie-in, that's all. I woke up and asked Angie for some Charms help—"

"Angelina! Isn't she looking quite fit today?" Lee said, staring off into space thinking about her. Fred eyed Lee. Lee had liked Angelina for a long time, and it was getting quite annoying to hear him talking like that about her.

"Sure, I suppose…actually I wanted to stop and talk to—"

"Hi Fred!" There she was, and Fred didn't even have to look. Patricia Stimpson was a girl with long curly blonde hair, ravishing brown eyes and smooth-looking skin that Fred had thought much of now in their fifth year.

"Oh, hello Patricia these boys were just heading on their way." He smiles at her, a notion for George and Lee to go back to the common room. They quickly rushed ahead as Fred gave her a smile.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, really. I just thought I would stop by and say 'Hello' to you. Are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend by any chance?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, I was hoping to go to Zonko's and get some new—" Fred started, seeing the look of disinterest on Patricia's face, Patricia was more into Fred's looks than his personality and sense of humor. She found it 'juvenille'.

"Oh. Well, possibly when you're done with that would you like to meet me somewhere?" Patricia asked him.

He wasn't surprised she was being so forward. She was the fittest girl at Hogwarts and could have any bloke she pleased.

"Well of course! Why wouldn't I want to?" For once Fred Weasley didn't have anything clever to say back and he just stood there smiling.

"Cool." Patricia then went on her tiptoes and kissed Fred on the cheek. He was over six foot. "So we'll talk later?"

"Of course." He smiled, beginning to blush through his ginger hair as Patricia went down the hallways.

Fred ran back to the common room, about to tell everyone who the lucky bloke was who was taking Patricia Stimpson to Hogsmeade.


	5. Chapter Five: The Crush

**Chapter Five**

When Fred proudly marched back to the common room, he did it with such confidence and arrogance that he didn't realize that he was just in there a few minutes ago.

"Back so soon?" Alicia asked, from the couch, sitting next to George.

"What's with your walk you old prat, you look like Percy?" George said, examining his walk. "I could just slap a prefect badge on you right now."

Fred marched over to the couch where George and Alicia were sitting. Angelina was watching him as well from a table, sitting with Katie and Lee.

"Hey, it's Fred!" Katie pointed out. "He's got a funny sort of walk."

"Yeah" Angelina eyed him closely laughing. "I wonder what that's about."

"For your information, dear brother," Fred began, clearly and loudly so everyone could hear. "_I've_ got a date with the fittest girl in Hogwarts next weekend, Patricia Stimpson."

Angelina scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Oh _please_, Fred. I wouldn't consider you so lucky to be going out on a date with her." Angelina said matter-of-factly. "She's seen more boys than a urinal, and like urinals they carry diseases."

The group laughed along to Angelina's joke as Fred sat down with her, Katie and Lee.

"And what's so wrong about Patricia, Angie?"

"Well, if you really ask for _my_ opinion, I just don't see what all the fuss about her is about. She's not that pretty, and besides she's short." Angelina looked down at her book, pretending to read it.

"Angelina you only say that because you're tall!" Lee added, Angelina looked up from her book and glared at him.

"Thanks for the help, Lee."

"Anytime, I happen to think your legs are beautiful!" Lee winked at her. Fred tried to stifle his laughter. Angelina glared at him too and rolled his eyes. Fred hugged her playfully.

"Aww, Angie, I'm just kiddin'. You're beautiful!" She still rolled her eyes at that comment with a sly grin on her face. However, Fred really did think Angelina was a beautiful girl.

He'd always believed that she was pretty, even when they hated each other. But now that they were fifteen it seemed like something had changed about her…Not her newly straightened hair and not the fact that he was a few inches taller than her now, but just something about her that drew interest in him. But they were just mates, and the fact that Patricia Stimpson wanted to go out with him was a once in a lifetime chance, and he couldn't give that up.

"I just don't see what the fuss is about by snogging Patricia Stimpson." She told Fred.

"Well, Angie, once you find that special person that you want, you'll discover to find the joys of snogging. Isn't that right George?" Fred asked his already occupied brother, who was snogging with Alicia on the couch.

"Huh? Oh, right." George said dizzily. Alicia laughed as they went back to kissing.

"Fred, it's not as if I haven't kissed a boy before." Angelina said.

"Yeah, Cedric and her weren't exactly celibate!" Katie laughed.

Fred had just remembered Cedric Diggory: Angelina's boyfriend in fourth year for less than a month. He broke up with her because Fred would always happen to show up on their dates with a new practical item.

"I didn't know you two actually spent enough time together to actually kiss." Fred said to Angelina.

Katie joined in to the conversation, giggling. "Well _I _know someone that Angelina wants to kiss."

Angelina looked over at Katie, as well as Alicia who threw a pillow at her from the couch.

"Shh" Angelina said. "It's nobody Fred, Katie's just teasing."

She glared at Katie with a grin.

"No, I'd like to know who" Fred asked with a smile. "You never talk to me about boys anymore." With him it was all charms, potions and quidditch after she and Cedric broke up.

"Oliver Wood." Katie whispered loudly. Alicia threw another pillow at her as the two started laughing and Angelina sat there, almost embarrassed because he was sitting across the common room. Fred didn't see what was so funny about the news. He really didn't fancy Oliver Wood too much. Although they were team mates, off the field he was arrogant and kind of rude. For some reason all of the girls fancied him but Fred never thought Angelina would like him as well.

He was almost speechless, and then began laughing with them.

"Oliver?!" he spat out. "I really don't think he's in love with anyone but himself!"

"Please, Fred. He just doesn't think you're jokes are funny on the field during practice. He's a great guy, he's nice to me." Angelina said, admiring him.

"Yeah, only you" Alicia said, on George's lap.

"Finally, you two take some fresh air." Fred remarked.

"Alicia's got a point though." Katie responds ignoring Fred's comment. "Have you seen the way he looks at you, Angelina?"

Angelina gave Katie a skeptical look, but then looked over at Oliver, talking to a group of seventh years, on his way out. As he walked by, he smiled at Angelina and came up to her.

"Is he walking this way?" Angelina whispered.

"I think he is!" Katie whispered back.

Oliver was standing over the table, looking down at Angelina smiling and she couldn't help but feel hot.

"Hey Angelina" he smiled down at her with his brown eyes shining down at her.

"Hi Oliver" she said in an unusually high-pitched voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to discuss some quidditch tactics over dinner. And maybe I could help you out at practice tonight too."

"Sure" she mindlessly sighed.

"See you there" Oliver smiled at her and walked away with his seventh year friends. She and Katie giggled together like eleven year olds.

"Well, I never really noticed it before." She giggled. Fred rolled his eyes. He'd never seen her like this.

"He's not all that great. He's just some bloke that plays Quidditch." Fred told her.

"Hm, I wouldn't be talking. Tell me, why are you going out with Patricia again?" Angelina said. Fred remained silent. Katie and Angelina got up.

"Well, we're going to dinner." Katie told them.

"We'll see you all in the great hall. And remember Weasley, it's just you and me after supper and quidditch." She pointed her finger at Fred. Fred playfully grabber her finger and smiled.

"I'll try not to forget too much, Angie." He grinned. They smiled at each other for a moment until Angelina said "Quidditch practice should be amazing tonight, I wonder what Oliver has in store today!"

Fred's smile quickly dropped from his face as the two walked out. He turned around to George, Alicia and Lee.

"Is anyone else thinking that fourth year Katie Bell is pretty fit?" Lee bursted out.

Fred grunted, and sat down at the table with Lee.

"What's the matter Fred? Is she not as fit as Patricia?"

Fred grunted again. "Since when is Oliver Wood so attractive"

"Since when do you care" Alicia asked him from the couch.

"I don't! It's just weird why Angie would like such a prat such as him!"

George went "Oooh" and soon after Lee and Alicia joined him.

"What are you lot talking about?" Fred asked.

"Somebody's jealous." George said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, come off it!" Fred said to him, reading the book that Angelina left behind. While flipping pages, he saw assorted herbology plants, and at the corner of one page it read 'A loves O' in a heart shape. He slammed the book down.

"I'm going to dinner!" Fred grunted. Lee quickly tagged along with him, leaving George and Alicia alone in the common room.

"So Fred, I was thinking, now that Angelina is after Oliver Wood, do you think that I have a chance with Katie? I mean I know it's sudden but she's fit and she's funny and…are you even listening to me?" Lee rambled on and on.

"Sure" Fred said, in a drained voice.

"Y'know, just because Oliver and Angelina have something going on doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Lee told him.

"Come off it, Lee, I don't like her! I just think its—er—unusual! That's all." Fred tried to find the word. Lee sighed and rolled his eyes as they walked to dinner together.

The truth is it was unusual to Fred. He wasn't used to Angelina gushing over a boy like this. Although she'd liked Cedric, it just seemed different with Oliver. Something that could be stopped, but with his brown hair, brown eyes and 'charming' smile, it definitely wouldn't be easy.


	6. Chapter Six: The Bludger Gone Haywire

**Chapter Six**

After dinner, which was a filling and hearty turkey with loads of stuffing, Oliver had gone out of his way to remind everyone on the quidditch team that they had practice strictly after dinner. There were mostly groans and sighs (very audible ones from the Weasley twins) but Angelina was excited and eager to play as she always was. For one, she loved to play her favorite sport quidditch, which was her ambition in life, and also because she had a crush on her seventh year quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, who just might like her too.

Fred, George, Alicia and Katie all walked to the field together with no Angelina in sight. Fred looked around at his group of friends and wondered where she was. He casually searched around for her by pretending to look back by swatting invisible flies and dropping his wand.

Katie stopped and looked at him, worried as he frantically swatted another invisible fly, looking behind himself.

"Um, Fred, are you okay?" Katie quietly asked, Fred jumped up and turned around.

"Oh, yes. Er-I-um-er-I saw a bee! Um, have you seen Angelina?" He stammered and slurred out, blushing.

"Hm, beats me. Last time I saw her was when she left dinner with Oliver." Katie told him.

"If all we know she's probably ridin' the bloke's broomstick right now, if you know what I mean!" George joked aloud. The girls laughed, but Fred's stomach churned at the thought of Oliver even touching Angelina.

"That's disgusting." Fred said.

Alicia pointed over at the Quidditch field. "Well, it's true."

Fred desperately sprinted for the quidditch field, as Alicia looked at him laughing.

"I swear, you could tell that boy anything about Angelina and Oliver and he'd go mad!"

When Fred made his way to the quidditch field he heard laughing. He looked around the field and had seen that nobody was there.

"FRED LOOK OUT!" He'd recognize Angelina's voice anywhere.

_SWOOSH!_

Fred was nearly knocked over on the ground by Oliver's broomstick, that he was riding himself. He looked up, and saw Angelina and Oliver riding broomsticks together in the sky; she'd quickly landed her broom and ran over to him.

"Fred, are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered. It all seemed to happen so fast.

"Good" She smiled at him, and rubbed his back. It felt good to him. Then, Angelina saw that everyone was on the field and was trickled with a pine of embarrassment for being on the field so early. She giggled and looked over at Oliver, who Fred didn't notice had appeared. She'd quickly let go of Fred and walked over to Oliver, giving him a hug. Fred was reeling.

"Aww, look at her." Katie cooed. "She's never seemed so happy!"

"Please! It's a Twigger 90. Why wouldn't she be happy riding _that_ fancy broomstick?" Fred spat out.

Angelina ran over to her Alicia and Katie and began giggling and talking.

"What's so great about Wood anyway?" Fred said, glaring over at the girls.

"He's even got Alicia talking about him!" George said.

"What's so great about him although he's rich—"Fred pondered.

"He's attractive, he's conceited—"George added.

"He's _very_ conceited." Fred said.

"And he's a terrific quidditch player." George added.

"Hm, maybe girls like that sort of thing." Fred thought.

"But it just doesn't seem right." The twins said in unison, pondering.

"Alright, team!" Oliver shouted behind them. "Time to get in uniform, so go hit the showers!"

Fred quickly tried to catch up to Angelina, as they quickly greeted each other again.

"Oh, and Angie," Oliver called back at her. "Nice riding with you today." He smiled.

Angelina smiled and then walked with Fred to the dressing rooms. Fred was furious. Only he could call Angelina 'Angie'. Why was Oliver calling her, Fred's special nickname anyway?

When they got into the dressing rooms, since there was no room for different sex dressing rooms, it had to be co-ed, while girls stay on one side and boys stay on the other.

While the boys were changing, Fred over heard Angelina talking to the girls.

"He's so CUTE!" Angelina giggled.

"I can't believe he let you ride with him! He hardly lets anyone touch him before a quidditch game." Katie said.

Fred turned the corner and tried to overhear the girls talking and laughing about Oliver, until he heard someone.

"Eavesdropping on the girls I see." Harry, the third year seeker saw. George was with him as he was smiling.

"I—I just wanted to see if they were talking about Oliver." Fred stammered, embarrassed.

Harry and George shrugged and went out to the field. "Lemme know if Alicia is gossiping about Oliver anymore." George said, absentmindedly.

The girls were still giggling and it seemed they were still carrying on about Oliver.

"Well, Angelina we're going out to the field early okay? We'll see you there." Alicia said to her. Fred quickly hid in the bathroom and then went out to the changing rooms again, putting on his pants, but then went to talk to Angelina who hadn't even put on her uniform yet.

"Aww, look at you Angie. You've got your best knickers on for the boy, haven't you?" Fred said to her, leaning on a wall. At first Angelina looked up, alarmed, but noticed it was only Fred and laughed to herself.

"I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Abs, did you just magically add those on for Patricia?" Angelina retorted.

"For your information, I worked on this all summer." Fred said proudly, about his six pack chest.

Angelina laughed to herself. "Fred Weasley? Working? You must be joking! _Please_ tell me what potion you used to make you look like _that_!" Angelina began laughing to herself, as Fred gave her a teasingly mischievous glare and came closer to her.

Angelina had felt as her heart stopped. "Fred," she asked cautiously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Fred looked at her for another moment and then ran over and snapped Angelina's pink bra straps, laughing to himself.

"Fred Weasley!" Angelina gasped and squealed at the same time. While Fred was laughing she thought it was a perfect time for her to drop Fred's quidditch pants and they both fell to the ground laughing very hard at each other.

Fred gazed at her. Although they were only mates, he couldn't resist a girl's body. It was very athletic, no doubt, with a bit of muscle in her arms and on her stomach. There was no denying she had a great ass, and Fred often caught himself looking at it when they were changing. Her breasts were the perfect color of coffee brown, and it looked like they were almost falling out of her pink bra.

"What are you staring at?" Angelina asked, she had suddenly stopped giggling.

"Nothing." Fred grinned, with another mischievous grin.

"It better be nothing, Weasley, or I'd have to kick your ass." Angelina grinned. They both got dressed in their uniforms and went out on the field together.

"Okay team, now that _everyone_ is on the field let's do some drills." Oliver shouted to the team.

As practice heated up, Fred and George were beating bludgers everywhere in sight. Harry was in his own world revolving himself and the golden snitch. While the chasers, Katie, Alicia and Angelina were working with Oliver.

"Wait, Angelina, why did it take so long for you and Weasley back there?" Oliver asked, whispering.

Angelina giggled, remembering the event and especially Fred's abs. "Oh, it's nothing. We were just talking."

Oliver chuckled. "Well, if I didn't know any better I'd think you two fancied each other or something." He said, examining her broom.

Angelina laughed. "No! Oliver, he's just my best guy mate! Nothing would ever go on between us!"

Oliver seemed relieve. "Oh!" He smiled. "Well, in that case would you like to accompany me at Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Angelina suddenly forgot about Fred's abs.

"I'd love to!" She giggled, blushing. Oliver and Angelina smiled at each other for a moment, while Fred was looking over head.

"Alright, now, back to business." Oliver said. His face was now serious as Angelina's quickly mimicked. She loved how he had the same passion for quidditch. "You three will be passing around the quaffle as I'm in the goal hoop, we'll be practicing together today, alright? Your goal today is to try to make a maneuver to help you get past the opposing team's keeper."

"Right" She nodded. They were on their way up with the other members of the team. Fred looked on, seeming jealous.

"There's Angie and Wood again, flirting." Fred said, as if it was no big thing.

"Isn't this your 10th time, mentioning this today, brother? If I didn't know any better I'd think you fancied her." George told him, beating a bludger.

"I don't! She's—"Fred cried out.

"Just my mate" George said along with him. "You say that all the time."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's not true." Fred retorted back.

"Then why do you care so much if she dates Oliver Wood?" George asked.

"Because," he stated. "He's just not right for her. He's not right for anyone." He looked at him, hitting a bludger.

"You didn't care about his last girlfriend, Abigail." George told him hitting a bludger.

"So? It was her choice. I think Angie's being sucked him by his pathetic charm." Fred said, hitting another bludger.

"Okay, brother. But if you _did_ like her, then I would suggest you do something about it quick. Because I heard that he's asking her out to Hogsmeade next weekend." George told him, grinning. Fred stopped, and suddenly he felt strange.

He looked over at Oliver practicing with the girls, and Angelina laughing and smiling. Oliver was flying his broom over to Angelina, and gave her a high five, as their hands didn't let go of each other.

_CLUNK!_

"_Oh my God, Fred and George what did you do?!"_

"_Is he going to be okay?!"_

"_It was all him, I swear."_

"_What just happened?!"_

In a few seconds, Oliver was lying flat on the ground with a big red mark on his forehead from a bludger.

Everyone had frozen. The chaser girls had gasped and screamed. Harry halted as the golden snitched swooped right past him, without notice. The twins started laughing, as Fred rode over.

"I'm sorry about that Oliver. I didn't see you there. Do you need to go to the wing or anything?" Fred kept going on and on, but laughing.

"No, I'm fine. It's better than my first game. I _still_ don't remember what happened. Alright, everyone! Get back to quidditch!" Oliver yelled at the team, clutching his back, and suddenly they were back to practicing while Angelina stayed down on the ground to tend to Oliver.

When practice was over, and everyone was changed, Fred stayed after to talk to Oliver.

"Sorry about earlier, Oliver. When I hit that bludger, I just felt something inside me, charging me up to play the game." Fred said, smiling.

"I know, why." Oliver chuckled. "Are you upset, I'm taking Angelina to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"You are?" Fred asked almost shocked, although he kind of knew.

Oliver laughed. "Yeah. Let's cut to the chase Weasley: Angelina? I really like her, and if it wasn't for Angelina convincing me otherwise, I'd think you liked her as well. But since she told me you don't, I'm just going to believe her. But just know something Weasley:" Oliver went close to Fred and pointed in his face.

"Keep feelings outside of the quidditch field. And if you're smart, away from Angelina." Oliver said.

Fred laughed. "Are you trying to catch up on your snogging practice or something? All that quidditch has put your game off? Why are you standing so close to me, eh?"

Oliver chuckled, shook his head and walked away as the two got dressed as if nothing had happened. Oliver had walked away assuming that he had won the fight, however for Fred it was just beginning.

When Fred left the changing room, he saw Oliver talking with Angelina, hugging her and laughing. He was about to walk over until he accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you---"Fred looked.

It was Patricia Stimpson and then all of Fred's thoughts on defeating Oliver had seemed to disappear.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Offer Not Refused

**A/N:** Hello! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, and have even read my story. It means a lot to me! However, I see I've gotten a lot of hits on this story, but I'd still like some more reviews! Please review after you're done reading because if you review my story, I **always** review one of yours.

**Chapter Seven**

"Patricia!" Fred grinned at her. He looked her up and down. With her hair flowing down her top

"Hi Fred," she grinned back. "I hope you don't mind, but I was watching you play quidditch today." Patricia told him.

"Really," he grinned, putting his arm around her and beginning to walk. He turned around to see Oliver and Angelina still at the field together talking and hugging. He glared at them feverishly.

"How was I?"

"You were great as always." She automatically said. "However, what happened with Oliver Wood?"

Fred turned back at Patricia, and began to laugh, reminiscing on it; Patricia copied him and giggled along. "Well, our winning streak has gone to his head. I thought he needed a good ol' fashioned beating!"

Fred began laughing even louder, turning around every few seconds to see if Angelina and Oliver were watching or could hear them. At first, Patricia just stood there confused, but then began to laugh with him. Her laugh was so high pitched and shrill, it could bring owls, cats, and dogs around them without any charms whatsoever.

Finally, Oliver looked back at them giving them a disgusted glare. He looked back down at Angelina and gave her a hug, rubbing her back and standing there for what seemed like it would be a long while.

Fred, then turned to the still guffawing Patricia, and grasped her in a large hug, rubbing her back as well. Patricia giggled. It was funny in Fred's mind, when he was sorter she'd refused to pay any attention to him, and told Fred to his face that he himself was juvenile and immature. Now that both he and George had gotten growth spurts, he'd seen a lot more attention by girls, and because George had a girlfriend, it was like he was the number one bachelor in Gryffindor.

"Erm-Fred, is this your way of a massage?" Patricia groaned. He was patting her back very firmly and it was beginning to hurt. "It's not working very well."

"Oh" Fred quickly took his hands off her back. "I'm sorry."

A moment of silence occurred abruptly after his apology. Not because Fred or Patricia were both nervous of talking to each other, but neither of them had much to say. They didn't really have much in common, unlike Oliver and Angelina, who seemed to always be chatting away about their obsession with quidditch.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Patricia asked him. Without a second thought he walked behind her, hand in hand, to a mystery place. Fred looked back one more time, and saw Angelina looking at them, with a blank faced glance. He grinned at her and as soon as he turned back around it didn't come off. He liked the feeling of Angelina looking at him with another girl and he'd wondered if she'd felt the same way he always did when Oliver was around.

At first, Fred had no idea where they were headed, until they had halted at the rose gardens. As a souvenir, Fred picked a rose up that he would show to Angelina, and maybe give it to her. He turned around with the rose in hand, as Patricia took it in false awe.

"Is this for me?" She cooed. "Thank you Fred."

"You're welcome?" he questioned, as she was backing him up into a corner.

"Well, here we are." He awkwardly smiled down at her.

"Yes, here we are. Thanks again for the rose, Fred. I know a perfect way how to thank you!" Patricia breathlessly whispered. The look in her eyes gave Fred a hint at what this was.

Patricia then shoved Fred's lips onto her's. Almost baffled by her forwardness, Fred didn't know how to react. It was an awkward and sloppy kiss, but it wasn't half bad. It was definitely something that he could gloat about to Angelina.

_Angelina…_

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Angelina during his kiss with Patricia? It was something that he had looked forward to since his third year and he'd found himself thinking about one of his best mates. He tried to stop thinking about her, but after five minutes, he noticed he couldn't Patricia had forced Fred's hands on her bum. At first Fred didn't know what she was doing, but then he'd discovered it wasn't too bad as he was getting quite into it. A few minutes later, they had stopped kissing, breathless and Patricia grinning up at Fred, while Fred's heart was racing and then he smiled looking down at Patricia.

"So, what does this mean?" Fred asked her, grinning. Patricia started kissing his neck. Fred went red.

Patricia stopped kissing his neck and then waved her manicured finger, teasingly into his chest.

"It means that you and I are going to Hogsmeade next weekend." Patricia said, grinning. She then kissed Fred on the lips.

"I'll see you around Weasley." She winked at him, as she left him alone in the rose garden. Fred sat for a while wondering if what happened, _really_ did just happen, if he really just kissed the most popular girl in Gryffindor and almost the whole entire time, he had been thinking about another girl.

When Fred got up from the rose garden bench, he quickly walked and slyly moved into the castle. When Filch asked him why he was around school grounds so late he told them doing a session of detention.

He'd then walked up the staircases to Gryffindor tower, moving to the Fat Lady who gave him a strange look.

"Hm, if I were you I would rather stay out here then go in there." The Fat Lady warned him.

"What are you going on about? Just stick to keeping passwords. 'Fortuna major'" Fred recited the password to the Fat Lady, annoyed by her constant talking.

"You're going to need some." The Fat Lady told him, swinging her portrait to let Fred in. (A/n: Fortuna major in Latin means "better luck")

Fred rolled his eyes. "You're a portrait, act like one and _don't talk._"

He went inside of the common room. He sunk down into an armchair, and just thought about the day. How he was just snogging with Patricia and how Oliver got a nice beating in the head by a bludger. Another thing on his mind was his mate—

"Where have you BEEN?" A familiar voice said. Fred looked up and saw it was Angelina standing over him with a charms book in her hands.

"I'm not that late am I, Angie?" Fred asked her, wearily. Angelina shook her head, scoffed and went to the table to collect her quills and parchment. His heart sank. He'd realized that he'd missed their charms session. Fred quickly got up to her.

"Angie, where do you think you're going?" Fred grinned at her. Angelina gave him a look of anger and hurt and Fred took the smile off his face abruptly.

"I waited for you for _twenty minutes_, Fred and you didn't show up! Oliver wanted me to join him—"Angelina begun. Fred became mad, the only reason Angelina was upset was because of Oliver. Not because she'd missed _him_ or anything.

"Oliver." Fred said in disgust. "Is that the reason why you're steaming mad?"

"I'm not steaming mad, Fred! It's just when you tell someone that you're going to meet them, usually, you're supposed to meet them! Could you just tell me what kept you so long?" Angelina asked, her brown eyes looking at his hazel eyes. Fred often wondered how he could keep his composure looking at them, he could never lie to Angelina.

"I was out with Patricia Stimpson." Fred's voice lowered. "I'm sorry."

Fred opened his arms for a hug as Angelina pushed them away, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I _bet_ you were talking. You did this _again_, Fred! I'm sick of you always leaving me for her." Angelina said, upset. She headed upstairs to the girls dormitory before Fred said to her "Well, now you know how I feel!"

Angelina turned around. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You do the same _exact_ thing to me! Whenever I want to talk to you you're always out with that stupid quidditch loving git!" Fred raised his voice a little.

"He is NOT a stupid quidditch loving git Fred! He's someone that I like very much, and if we were friends then you would learn to respect that and not say those things about him!" Angelina raised her's higher.

"You know what?! Same goes to YOU!" Fred marched over to Angelina on the stairs, grabbed her Charms book.

"What are you doing?" Angelina let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm about to study. It _is_ what I was planning to do tonight." Fred sat down at the table, reading the chapter and angrily turning the page with the "A loves O" mark.

"I appreciate that Fred, but that doesn't make me any happier with you right now. So I'm going to bed, you can give me the book back tomorrow morning or something." Fred didn't turn around when Angelina talked to him.

"Goodnight Fred." Angelina sighed again, she moved up the stairs, as Fred turned around to watch her. He didn't know what he should say to make her happy with him again, so he just said the first thing that popped into mind.

"Oy Angie!" He called at her.

She looked at him without a word.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me." Fred simply said. Angelina was somewhat surprised as she folded her arms sternly.

"Why?" Angelina asked him.

"So I can make it up to you of course." He said, walking to the stairs as Angelina met him halfway. "I think we're mad at each other because we never spend time together anymore, so I'm willing to take you while George is with Alicia, and we'll just go with Katie and Lee."

"Hmm" Angelina thought for a moment. She'd really wanted to go with Oliver, but the thought of going to Hogsmeade with Fred did seem very fun. "What about Oliver and Patricia?"

"Oh, they'll get over it. There are plenty more Hogsmeade trips in the year, right?" Fred grinned at her, she cracked a smile back at him.

"So what do you say, Angie?"

"Oh fine. " She told him, with a smile. His whole face brightened up as did Angelina's.

Angelina then moved back downstairs to the couch, as Fred followed. "So what happened with you and Patricia? Did she take you to the rose gardens or something?"

Fred laughed. "I don't kiss and tell." Angelina stopped laughing, and her face looked disgusted with the thought.

"Then I wouldn't really call that a date, Fred, if all you two are doing is slobbering all over each other in the rose gardens." Angelina stared into the fire, putting her best nonchalant I-don't-care face on.

"That's not all we did, Angie. There were one or two words exchanged as well." Fred grinned at Angelina, she looked up and smiled.

"At least _I'm_ not the one riding Wood's broomstick!" Fred laughed to himself. Angelina smiled and playfully punched him.

"Oliver and I are just friends! Although he did ask me to Hogsmeade today…" Angelina thought to herself. She then thought aloud, "I _really_ do fancy Oliver but at the same time, Fred Weasley doing something _nice_ for someone? I have to go with you!" Angelina smiled at Fred as he gave her a rough hug.

"There's my best mate!" Angelina said roughly as Fred put her in a headlock and scrubbed her head playfully.

Fred and Angelina stayed in the common room doing charms assignments, and then talking more about their plans for Hogsmeade. Angelina didn't really know why she said yes and agreed to going with Fred to Hogsmeade. She was really looking forward to spending time with Oliver before he left Hogwarts. But she wondered if reason she was going with her best mate was the real reason. It was a first that he would actually put her first as opposed to Patricia Stimpson, whom he'd been drooling over for a while now. She'd assumed that when this moment happened, where they had kissed, that he wouldn't stop talking about it and would ignore Angelina completely.

_Oh well. I guess I was wrong. _Angelina thought to herself.

That next morning Fred went over to Patricia in the common room as she was surrounded by a large group of girls.

"Er-Patricia?" He'd asked her, in between the girl's shrilly giggling and "Hi Fred's". Angelina was watching them, nearby.

"Hi Fred, what is it? You know I really enjoyed our _date_ last night!" Patricia eccetuated the 'date' word so all of the girls surrounding her would sigh and groan. Fred had quickly figured out that their 'outing' had gone public.

"Um, yes, so did I. But can we talk in private please?" Fred asked. The girls and Patricia giggled around him again.

"Well, there's nothing you shouldn't be able to say around the girls." Patricia told him, smiling.

"Er, okay then. I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you this weekend. Er-I mean I can't." Fred stammered out, as the girls gathered around him in anticipation, which then led to shock.

"What" Patricia squealed. "_That's _what you wanted to tell me in front of _the girls_."

The girls were now snickering and whispering, most likely conspiring on how to get Fred to take them.

"I wanted to talk in private but—"Fred slowly backed away, as Angelina watched with a malicious grin on her face.

"Why?" She pouted.

Fred looked over at Angelina, who then quickly pretended to be in the middle of conversation with Katie, and then smiled at him. Fred laughed at her and smiled back.

"I have to meet a friend and catch up with them." Fred told her. "Sorry." He told her, walking away. Less than a second later he had heard "Oh, KENNETH!" from Patricia.

Fred then went to go catch up with Katie and Angelina, sitting down with them, when Oliver came over to Angelina at the very same time.

"Hi Angelin-" Fred had started, until Oliver had interrupted.

"I'm looking forward to Hogsmeade next weekend, Angie." He smiled at her, then glanced at Fred giving him another malicious smile. Fred wished that smile was covered with another one of those bludgers hit right at him.

"Um, well, about that Oliver, I can't go next weekend." Angelina quietly told him.

"Well, why not Angelina?" Oliver had taken her hands in his, as she smiled back at him. Katie and Fred both gave her a look, as she snapped out of her fantasies of being with Oliver. She took his hands out of his.

"About that, Oliver, I can't go next weekend. I just remembered I had, er, other plans." Angelina told him. Oliver looked upset.

"Oh." He forced a smile. "If I may ask, what's going on?"

"She's going with _me._" Fred interrupted him and gave him the same malicious smile as he had just done before. Oliver's mouth had gaped open as he began to laugh.

"Seriously, y_ou_ and _Weasley_" Oliver had pointed at the two of them.

"But just as friends! So, if you'd want we could spend time together some other time…" Angelina had trailed off and asked him, Fred anticipated his answer, hoping a "No" would be in Angelina's future.

Oliver looked at Fred and Angelina and smiled. "Of course I would, Angie. I'll see you around!"

Fred glared back at Oliver. Although he had planned on 'seeing her around', Fred would try to make sure that Hogsmeade would turn out different than that. He'd thought that inviting Angelina would be the perfect way to stop Oliver from spending too much time with Angelina before his graduation. He didn't know why, maybe it was because he didn't want his best mate getting her heart broken, maybe because he was confronted by Oliver in the dressing rooms, but Fred absolutely would not stand for Angelina and Oliver to be together.

* * *

I hope you liked my new update! Thanks for reading! Be sure to review! 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Trip to Hogsmeade

**Chapter Eight**

"Angelina, are you sure this necklace goes with my outfit?" Alicia asked Angelina holding the necklace up to her outfit and then to her neck.

Angelina let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes, for the third time, Alicia!" She lay sprawled across her bed reading a Quidditch Monthly magazine.

"I'm sorry, Angelina, just asking." Alicia said, although not saying the least bit concerned in anything but her necklace and her outfit.

The two were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade weekend with their group of friends although this time it was going to be a lot different. Alicia was going with her boyfriend since fourth year, George. Their friend Katie was going with Lee because as it turns out, when Lee found out about Fred and Angelina he decided to 'move on' with Katie. And now, Fred and Angelina were 'hanging out' but it wasn't a date. It was all so Fred could make it up to his best girl mate after ignoring her for another girl.

Although Angelina agreed to the outing, and was at first excited for it, she already knew what was going to happen: they would stay in Zonko's joke shop for three hours with George and Alicia; Fred would go on about how fit Patricia Stimpson was and jump on her if she even mentioned Oliver Wood at all. It wasn't going to be a great night.

Unlike Alicia and Katie, who was in the fourth year dormitory getting ready, she had on the clothes that she was wearing that day, and wasn't putting on any make up for the day, along with her hair in a messy bun.

"Why don't you change?" Alicia asked her putting on make-up, eyeing Angelina in the reflection of the mirror.

"What's the point?" Angelina asked. "It's Fred. Why would I try to impress Fred? He's almost my brother."

"Why not, you never know what could happen tonight!" Alicia chirped in a sing-song voice.

"Oh I know exactly what's going to happen. Why are you wearing a skirt?" Angelina observed Alicia's black miniskirt, and her stockings.

"Why not wear it?" Alicia turned around and asked her.

Angelina flipped over from her position on the bed and exhaled. "Because it's freezing outside! Why not wear a pair of jeans?"

"Why not wear some makeup?" Alicia asked, as she went back to applying her makeup. Angelina threw a pillow at her and at an "OUCH!" smiled and went back to reading her magazine.

Meanwhile Fred, George and Lee were all waiting downstairs for the girls, sitting on the couch in silence. Lee felt as if it was unusual, while Fred and George glanced at each other grinning. Fred then began to grimace and sniff though the air like a bloodhound.

"Georgie, do you smell something?" He asked his brother. George then sniffed the air and blew the air in front of him.

"As a matter of fact I do, Fred." He eyed Lee, who was looking at the two of them as if they'd gone mad.

"It smells like tar!" Fred shouted.

"Oh wait, I know what it is!" George shouted along with him.

"So do I!" Fred added.

"It's Lee's perfume!" The twins said in unison, punching Lee who was in the middle of them.

Lee rolled his eyes and broke the twins off of him, and straightened out his shirt. He sat there in silence.

"Oooh, somebody's tense." Said George, poking him.

"Is somebody nervous?" Fred asked.

"No! It's just that before I heard that Katie used to fancy that seventh year Chris. _He's_ mature. So now _I'm_ mature." Lee said, in what seemed like his best Percy impression. The twins laughed at him.

"If you weren't going to talk then I would've suggested maturity _years_ ago!" George sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah, why didn't you do this with Angelina? She likes Wood and _he's_ mature." Fred said.

"Well, that's not something that _I_ should be worrying about anymore." Lee stared right at Fred for a few moments.

"And…what are you going on about?" Fred obviously knew what was coming, however he was trying to avoid it the best he could by playing the guessing game.

"Okay, pretend as if you _didn't_ know what's going to happen tonight!" Lee told him.

This, Fred had no clue about. "What's going to happen tonight?"

"How long must it take for girls to get ready?" Lee asked George, ignoring Fred.

"A little too long don't you think?" said George, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're doing up there." Fred looked up in wonder, thinking of Angelina.

"I'll bet you do, Fred." Lee grinned feverishly. Fred slapped him on the back of the head as he and Lee playfully fought until they heard a voice.

"Hello, boys" Katie came downstairs and smiled at them all, but when she laid eyes on Lee her smile had suddenly gotten wider, and her fingers had suddenly become caught in her hair. She went over to Lee and gave him a hug as Lee gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oooh." The twins said in unison looking on and laughing. Lee had never kissed a girl before and there he was trying to play it off as if he had.

"What's that smell?" Fred sniffed the air. It smelled like a baby with excessive powder on its bum.

Katie looked up at Fred in Lee's arms. "It's my perfume."

Fred teasingly coughed and hacked, walking away from Katie. He ran into his brother Ron and his friend Hermione who was holding a cat that ran away as soon as Fred bumped into them.

"See? I told you that cat is evil! I bet it's allergic to my brother." Ron shouted at her.

"He is NOT allergic to Crookshanks, are you Fred?" Hermione intensely stared at him while Ron did the same, both trying to get their points across.

"He's not answerin' I told you!" Ron shouted at her. The two walked away as they began to loudly argue in the common room. Fred cautiously tiptoed away from the scene. Lee, Katie and George began to laugh.

"Look what you did!" Katie laughed.

"I did _not_ do that!" Fred pointed to the two.

"Ron and Granger have been fighting ever since they got here this year." George told her.

"We think they either spend time together because they're friends with Harry" Fred said.

"Or they secretly fancy each other." The twins said in unison.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time a Weasley was chickening out on a date." Lee stared at Fred.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He looked over at the fireplace and all of a sudden he smelt more baby powder fragrance. Fred turned around and it was Alicia and Angelina. When the two came down the stairs, luckily Angelina wasn't the one smelling in fragrance, it was Alicia who ran up to George and gave him a hug and kisses. Angelina looked at Fred and then walked down from the dormitory, sharing an awkward smile with the twin. Angelina's thoughts were racing inside of her head:

_I can't believe I let Fred talk me into this…Ugh; I'd rather have gone with Oliver. Look at Weasley smirk as I walk down…although I do love his smirk, it's quite cute actually…But Oliver's is cuter! _

Meanwhile, Fred's thoughts were running through his head as well:

_Well, this should be some date. Wait a minute—it's not a date. It's a get together between a girl and guy mate? Oh who am I kidding? It's a date isn't it? Or is it not? I don't know. Well, at least Angelina didn't put on that horrid perfume. She doesn't need it, or any makeup….She's beautiful the way she is…_

Thoughts were racing inside of the two's head, until they both found when they stopped thinking they were standing two feet away from each other. The two smiled at each other, nervously.

"Hi Fred" Angelina looked up and smiled at him. Fred remembered the days when she used to be taller than him. Now in their fifth year he beat her out by a few inches.

"Hi Angie" Fred looked at her. "You look…nice."

Angelina laughed. "Thank you, I know the messy bun works for me, doesn't it?" She pointed to her hair.

"That doesn't matter…you look nice." Fred smiled at her.

"Thanks Fred" Angelina smiled a bit taken aback by his sincere ness.

Crowds of Gryffindor students suddenly went out of the portrait to leave for Hogsmeade, and it was the group's symbol that it was time to go. The walk to Hogsmeade was somewhat long and boring. Nobody in the group had really talked, and it was more kissing then talking. So when the kissing and snuggling came up, Fred and Angelina just stood together awkwardly again and stared at each other with a smile.

_This is so boring, why can't Angie and I leave these lovebirds and be alone? _Fred thought.

"Angie, I'm bored." Fred hung his head on Angelina's holding his arms around her. It was always his small little way of flirting with Angelina.

"Then why don't you get a hobby." Angelina mocked him, moving away from his arms although she was content with the position. Now that Fred was actually taller than her, whenever he'd wrap his arms around her it would feel warm, and he'd always smell nice.

"Fred, I'm cold."

"Well then it sucks to be you don't it?" Fred laughed at her walking on with the rest of the group. Angelina stopped for a moment and then picked up some snow and cupped it in her hands. The next thing that anyone saw was it going straight for Fred Weasley's head.

Fred turned around holding the back of his head and the snow.

"That's the way you want to play, hm?" Fred said menacingly. "Well, then so be it Johnson."

From where he was Fred picked up a lump of snow, balled it up carefully and then threw it straight at Angelina's face.

"Oh!" Angelina shrieked. The two faced each other, with slit eyes and a sly smile as if they were in a wizarding duel. Angelina slowly bent down and picked up a snowball, and then got back up holding it. Fred did the same and waited for the words.

"Ready?" Angelina said. "One, two—"

She felt snow on her face and shrieked again.

"That's it Fred!" Angelina pegged a snowball at him. Suddenly the two were in a snowball fight, hiding, dodging, ducking and laughing at each other as they hid from one another. Angelina had thrown the most balls, however Fred had dodged the most.

They were suddenly behind a rock breathless and laughing.

"Well, I see our quidditch skills have taught us well." Angelina joked. Fred looked behind the rock to see if anyone was there and saw most of the Slytherins and Draco Malfoy's group walking to Hogsmeade.

"Shh, Angie watch this." Fred whispered to her. Fred quickly made a snowball and then threw it at Draco. Angelina couldn't stifle her laughter.

Draco looked around frantically.

"Who was that?!" Draco asked. He turned to his friends/bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, they unknowingly shrugged.

Fred threw another at Draco, this time when he was walking away. He turned around to see who it was.

"Who are you?!" Draco asked the air. "I'll report you to Professor Snape!"

"No need to worry, Draco." Fred heard the potions professor and Slytherin teacher Snape say. It was awfully close sounding while Draco's angry voice was distant.

"Er—Fred…" Angelina quivered. She poked her red haired friend.

"No, Angie I want to hear what the old bat has to say." Fred laughed. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and it wasn't Angelina's.

"I've found them." Fred looked up and it was Professor Snape who had found them behind the rocks.

"Miss Johnson and Mister Weasley, I think you'll be a fine installment in detention." Snape sneered at them.

Fred and Angelina walked with Snape back to school grounds where he had sent them to Professor Binns's room to stay with all of the other kids.

"You two will stay in here until the other students get back. You have no right to ruin another child's time fifty points from Gryffindor, each!" Snape shut the door behind him.

Fred and Angelina had taken seats right next to each other at the very top of the classroom.

"I'm sorry, Angie." Fred said to Angelina. She looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we were supposed to have fun today and I ruined it for you." Angelina looked at her friend and started laughing. Not a giggle, but the type of laugh where she threw her head back and started shrilly laughing. People around them started staring at them while Professor Binns kept snoring.

Angelina put her head back up and breathlessly said, "Bloody hell that was fun! The only fun we've had all day!"

Fred smiled at her. And he turned away and looked at the board for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

Suddenly he recited his quote from four years ago, "A good friend helps you out of detention while a best friend is in detention with you laughing saying bloody hell that was fun!"

"Yeah, and?" Angelina asked.

"Angie, this is where we met!" Angelina's face was blank. "Don't you remember?"

It took Angelina a moment.

"Oh yes! We were both stuck in detention together because I fell asleep and you were passing notes! I hated you so much back then; I can't believe how things have really changed." Angelina smiled at him.

Fred felt warm inside looking into her eyes, knowing that things after that had changed. And that they were now best mates, and maybe something more.

"What do you say we get out of here, Angie?" Fred asked her.

"Where would we go?" Angelina asked in a whisper.

"I'll show you, let's just leave!" Fred told her, already moving down the stairs. Angelina followed confused to the door where Fred let her do the honors.

"Alohamora!" Angelina pointed her wand at the door, and the charm had suddenly unlocked it sending kids out of the door and Professor Binns suddenly waking up.

"Huh? What's going on? Is detention over?" Professor Binns asked the two.

They looked at each other, laughed and said "Yes" in unison, leaving.

"Now come on! I'm going to show you something wicked!" Fred took Angelina's hand as he guided her out of the castle.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Kiss

**Chapter Nine**

Fred had been running all the way out of Hogwarts, with Angelina in hand tightly, making it hard for her to let go.

"Fred where in Merlin's name are you taking me?" Angelina asked. This wasn't the first time she had asked him, as she had asked him continuous times and he had chosen to ignore her.

"Angelina you'll see now hurry! I thought you could run faster since Oliver always had you do all those running drills, plus those long legs." Fred said to her, quickly thinking about those same long legs in the springtime when they're in shorts, accidentally brushing up against him. Although it had happened many times before, he could keep it off of his mind until now.

"It's kind of hard to do so when you're cutting off my hand circulation!" Angelina's palm was getting redder and she could feel the blood in her hand.

Fred instantly halted outside in the snow with Angelina almost toppling over him. He'd finally let go of her hand and she was gripping it as she held steady.

Fred walked over to the stairs to the dungeons. As he was walking downstairs he turned around and saw Angelina standing there.

"Angie why are you standing there?"

"If you think I'm going to go down there for your little silly surprise and risk running into Professor Snape then you're absolutely mad, Fred." Angelina crossed her arms and sat on the stairs looking at him.

Fred sighed.

"Angie, do you really want me to ruin the surprise? We don't have that much long to go, please come with me!" Fred asked her. They looked at each other for a moment. The wind blew cold air against their faces. Angelina loved surprises, plus she wanted to see what this 'surprise' was.

"Oh, fine, Fred." Angelina got up from the stairs and came down with him.

"This surprise better be good…" she muttered.

Soon, the two were underground at the edge of a staircase, and next to a statue of Helga Hufflepuff. Fred searched frantically in his pocket for his wand.

"Is this it?" Angelina whispered. "An empty staircase and a statue of Helga Hufflepuff? Thanks for the trip, Fred, but I'm going back to the dormitory."

Angelina turned around to leave until she heard a tapping sound and something move. She turned around and saw that the statue of Helga Hufflepuff was moved and there was a dark tunnel where the statue used to be.

Angelina was shocked, she asked Fred, who was already in the tunnel, "Fred, where are you going, where does this lead to?"

"It goes to Hogsmeade. I told you this trip was worth while, Angie." Fred told her grinning.

Angelina hesitated for a moment, and then stepped into the tunnel with Fred. Fred tapped the Helga Hufflepuff statue again and it closed. The tunnel was pitch black and nothing was seen.

"Lumos!" Angelina recited the charm as the tip of her wand produced light. Fred did the same as he reached out for her hand. He guided her down the tunnel.

"Does anybody else know about this, besides George I'm assuming?" Angelina asked. She knew she shouldn't assume. Fred and George did everything together, besides date her best friend.

"I dunno. I found out about this from some map that I nicked in Filch's office second year." Fred told her, guiding her down the tunnel.

Around ten minutes later Fred and Angelina reached a narrow staircase that could only fit one person at a time.

"Hold on, let me see if everything's clear." Fred whispered to her. Fred opened up the trapdoor at the top, looked around and saw there were large boxes of candy around the trapdoor. Fred pushed himself up and got out of the trapdoor extending his arm to help Angelina out afterwards.

The two crouched down behind the boxes and looked around for anyone as they walked to the stairs. Angelina saw a stove, and it smelled like the sweetest chocolate she had ever smelled. She had instantly known where she was.

Trying to be the perfect gentlemen, Fred opened the door for her to Honeyduke's Sweet Shop.

There were aisles of candy everywhere. From pumpkin pasties to cauldron cakes.

"Wow…" Angelina said in awe.

"Ready?" Fred asked, bringing out his arm. Angelina linked arms with him, and smiled. "Ready."

Fred and Angelina's trip to Hogsmeade was surprisingly a fun one. Although they loved to spend time with each other, neither of them would ever think that this would be a great trip. They'd eaten loads of fudge and candy and took some more for the trip home. Fred had dragged Angelina into Zonko's Joke Shop but it wasn't too bad, except for the occasional random prank on her, plus Fred's threats to use his items on Oliver Wood.

"Don't you dare!" Angelina playfully and softly hit him, laughing.

"What was that little hit? My great aunt Tessie hits better than that!" Fred mocked her hit, laughing, when seeing Patricia Stimpson walk by with her date, Kenneth. She walked by and leered at the two, tugging Kenneth by her side.

Fred looked at Angelina, as she began to laugh.

"Somebody's jealous." She laughed.

"Why should I be?" Fred mistook Angelina's words.

"I didn't mean you, I meant her. Did you see the way she was looking over at us??"

"Oh, yeah!"

The two were silent for a few moments until Angelina finally asked what was on her mind since he said it:

"Why shouldn't you be jealous? I mean, you've fancied that girl since third year trying to find a way to ask her out and then here you are taking some dumpy friend out." Angelina laughed when she said dumpy, however she knew that's what Fred thought she was.

"Angie, you aren't _dumpy_, if Oliver Wood likes you then you aren't."

"What do you think of me Fred?" Angelina looked at him and asked, ignoring his answer about Oliver.

He wasn't exactly sure of what to say to her without saying the wrong, offensive thing. But he didn't want to seem like he liked her or anything.

"Er—well you're nice, funny, pretty and one hell of a quidditch player!" He grinned at her.

"Am I prettier than Patricia?" Angelina suddenly asked. Fred stopped in his tracks. He knew his obvious answer, but he didn't know how to tell Angelina. It had taken Fred a while to think of an answer.

"It's alright." Angelina said in a low voice. "You don't have to answer, I was just kidding anyway."

"Oh!" Fred forced a chuckle as they were on their way into the next shop. Although Angelina had now not known that Fred thought of her as much prettier than Patricia, neither of them had mentioned how 'fit' Patricia Stimpson was or how adorable Oliver Wood's face was when waking them up to play quidditch at seven in the morning.

After they came out of the store, the two were standing outside, as it began to snow, which was unusual in November, Fred looked at her. She held out her hands and opened her mouth like a little child. As she began to spin around her long brown hair followed spinning around as well, falling out of her bun. He laughed at her and thought it was childish and beautiful.

"Fred, what are you staring at?" Angelina asked him, laughing.

"Nothing." He smiled back at her. Angelina took Fred's hand for a moment and led him to a direction.

"Come on, let's get some tea Weasley." Angelina said. Her hand felt so warm and soft in his.

As soon as they got there Fred read the sign and recited "Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?! Why? It's all frilly and small and the only people that go there are couples that snog each other all the time!"

"Please Fred? It has really good tea! Besides, I went to Zonko's and spent all that time in there for you. Please?" Angelina begged.

"Alright. But after this I want to go back to Zonko's and then we'll have to leave." Fred sighed. He opened the door for Angelina and then quickly stepped in afterwards.

"I know it's not that great looking of a place, but it's got great tea..." Angelina tried to assure Fred with a smile as she walked to a small table.

The two sit down as Madam Puddifoot came up to them. "May I take your orders, dears?"

"Two peppermint teas." Angelina said to her. She quickly went away and left Fred and Angelina to talk.

As they were talking, they noticed that golden cherubs kept circling other tables until the couples had kissed. This made the conversation shorter and a bit more awkward. They were going to every single table that included a boy and a girl and soon enough, a golden cherub was floating by Angelina's head.

"Angie, one of those little buggers is at your head." Fred told her reaching out his hand. She put it down on the table.

"I know Fred. What do I do?" Angelina was a bit worried.

"It doesn't go away until you kiss, loves!" Madam Puddifoot says as she hands the two their teas.

"That is unless you'd like me to kiss your friend over here." Madam Puddifoot gave a toothless smile to Fred. He shuddered in disgust.

"No! No! No! I think I'll just stick with Angie over here." Fred held his hands up and pushed himself away from Madam Puddifoot.

"Okay, well, you two enjoy your tea!" Madam Puddifoot chirped as she left the two alone.

Fred and Angelina looked at each other in silence, and then Angelina began to giggle sipping on her tea.

"Well…this is just a bit awkward….tell me who are my choices again? My best girl mate or some crotchety old lady with missing teeth." Fred joked, Angelina smiled a bit.

The cherub started showering the two with pink heart confetti.

"It's getting in my tea!" Angelina moved her cup away from the confetti. Fred was beginning to get nervous. He might have to kiss his beautiful best mate.

"Err—Angie…." Fred began to stutter. "Why don't we just do it?"

Angelina looked alert.

"Really?" She asked.

"A kiss won't kill us." Fred smiled. Angelina smiled back. They gazed at each other for a long time. The cherub tossed more confetti.

"Well, I think we should do it before we start to drown in the confetti." Angelina joked.

Fred nodded nervously. They smiled at each other for another moment. The two both went in at the same time at slow speeds, Angelina closed her eyes, and then Fred closed his eyes. Neither of them knew how long they both had to lean in before they felt it. Then suddenly, it happened.

Fred and Angelina's lips gently came together as Fred's insides almost melted. It was soft and tender and lasted for a few moments. Angelina's lips felt soft and nice, while Fred's felt nice and his breath smelled good. He wasn't too bad of a kisser. She thought that Patricia Stimpson had put some magic work on him…

After a few seconds, the two came apart and looked away for a moment.

"Um, I see that the cherub is gone." Angelina told him. Fred was blushing almost beet red.

"Err—I see that too, Angie. Tea?" Fred offered, finally looking at her.

"I'm not so thirsty anymore." Angelina said quietly.

"Neither am I." Fred agreed.

Fred paid for the teas on the table as the two left the cozy restaurant. As soon as they left out of the door, the two were awkwardly silent and cold.

"So…" Angelina said silently.

"So…" Fred trailed off.

They looked at each other.

"It was just a kiss!" Angelina laughed, trying to reassure herself that they were only just friends.

"Yeah! Although I'm not going to lie Angie it was pretty good!" Fred laughed along with her.

"You're not much of a bad kisser yourself!" Angelina nudged Fred. He pushed her back, as Angelina grabbed his arm.

Fred put his hand on her shoulder.

The two looked at each other almost longingly and began to lean in again….

"Angelina?" they heard a familiar voice say. The two went away from their position and stood apart.

It was Oliver.

"Oliver, hi!" Angelina giggled. Fred glared at him.

"What are you doing here? I heard that you got detention." Oliver looked at her and Fred.

"Well, I can't really explain it. Just I don't have much time here." Angelina told him, glancing over at Fred. He looked hasty to go.

"Would you possibly like to head over to the Three Broomsticks with me and get some butterbeer?" Oliver asked.

"Err—hold on, I have to talk to Fred for a moment." Angelina pulled Fred away to a corner.

"Go ahead." Fred said, freakishly casual.

"Should I really? You're not mad or anything?" Angelina asked him.

"No, of course not! Just meet me at Hogsmeade in thirty minutes and then we'll go. Meanwhile I'll go look for Patricia Stimpson or something." Fred told her. Angelina looked a bit downtrodden too. But she got to spend time with Oliver, so it was only fair.

"Oh." Angelina said in a deep voice, looking down at the ground. "Okay. Well I'll see you in a little while."

"Have fun Angie." Fred forced a smile as well as Angelina. She gave him a peck on the cheek as she went off with Oliver Wood. Oliver had put his arm around her shoulder as they walked on in the snow.

She was smiling, she seemed happy. So why shouldn't Fred? I mean they _had_ just kissed, so maybe…there was hope for something more. Maybe she was going to dinner to tell Oliver how she truly felt about him and would come running into Fred's arms.

But unfortunately for Fred, it seemed like just a fantasy.

* * *

Angelina looked outside of the window, into the cold November day. It had stopped snowing and there were still traces of it on the ground for the younger kids to play in.

"I'm really glad you came with me Angie." Oliver smiled at her; she politely smiled back at him.

"So am I, thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime." There was a moment of silence. Oliver took Angelina's hands and held them across the table.

"Angelina, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Because that's the guy I am. I really, really like you. And I would like to take this relationship to the next level…"

Angelina heard every word Oliver had said to her however she couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened with Fred. If it was real, and if he was actually kissing her, and if she had just glanced outside of the window to see Patricia and Fred kissing.

She looked again and it was actually happening. Her heart sank. After what had just happened, he went back to Patricia...

"…Angelina?" Oliver asked.

"Huh?"

"I said 'Will you be my girlfriend?'"

Angelina glanced over at the window, seeing Patricia and Fred talking.

"Yes. I'd love to." Angelina told him.

* * *

After walking in the snow for what seemed like eternity, but was only ten minutes, Fred ran into a familiar face. He bumped into Patricia, alone,

"Hi Fred." She simply said.

"Hi Patricia. Where's Kenneth?"

"Oh, somewhere. He went to go get some more candy; I thought I'd take a walk."

"Oh" Fred simply said.

Patricia then whirled around and kissed Fred on the lips. Shocked, Fred didn't know how to react.

"What was that for?!"

"To show you what you're missing!" Patricia laughed and then walked away, Fred just rolled his eyes and stood outside of the Three Broomsticks as Angelina and Oliver came out, laughing and holding hands.

"I'll see you back at the common room Angie." Oliver smiled at her, and then leaned down to kiss her. Fred's heart sank as Angelina gazed back at him.

"Weasley." Oliver smirked at him, knowing he'd come out on top.

After Fred and Angelina's outing at Hogsmeade it was made official that there was a new couple at Hogwarts: Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood. He'd asked Angelina out at the Three Broomsticks and Fred tried to take it as best as he could. After all, it was just a kiss and he didn't even think Angelina liked him that way. As far as he was concerned she was fancying Oliver for a long time and he could tell whenever they were in the common room together.

He was clever, great at quidditch and good looking. If this was what Angelina wanted he knew he had to cope with it and move on.

He'd finally admitted to himself that he'd liked old Angie, and he didn't know what to do about it.


	10. Chapter Ten: The 'Special' Gift

**A/N:** Hi! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far! Thanks a lot, really. On the last chapter alone I got around eight new reviews and I know that isn't much to some but it is to me. Keep reviewing. It motivates me to continue this story that I love to write!

**PS:** Sorry it took so long to write! I had a bit of writer's block. If you have any suggestions feel free to put it in your reviews!

**Chapter Ten**

"It's a beautiful lovely April afternoon on this here quidditch pitch. The sun is shining, the grass is green, and Gryffindor is winning the game for the glorious quidditch cup!"

The sky was freckled with members of Gryffindor and Slytherins quidditch teams soaring through the skies with fans, teachers, and announcer Lee Jordan cheering them on.

"It's 40-30 Gryffindor right now and OOH! Nice save by beater George Weasley who just blocked a bludger from attacking fourth year chaser Katie Bell, who is looking _very_ lovely today, and everyday I see her wonderful—"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry, Professor," Lee quietly muttered into the microphone. He saw an image in the sky of someone falling. "Wait a minute, someone's falling! If I'm correct it's the Gryffindor chaser Angelina Johnson!"

Angelina was flailing around in the sky, desperately looking for someone, or something, to break her fall. She looked over at team members rushing over to her, while Oliver was with a crowd of Gryffindors taking pictures on his broom.

She looked down below her.

Angelina was merely feet above the ground as the air was too pressured against her face for her to scream.

She shut her eyes….

SWOOSH!!!

"GREAT save by Fred Weasley!" Lee shouted as the crowd cheered.

Fred and Angelina were now riding in the broom, Angelina in Fred's arms as they flew to the ground. In one swift motion, Fred removed the broom and put Angelina back in his arms, she was faint.

"What just happened?" She wearily asked.

"Angie, you fell, but it's all right. I got you, now you're safe." Fred smiled at her.

"Oh Fred" she smiled at him. Angelina began to close her eyes and leaned in. Fred grinned and closed his eyes, to pucker up and hear.

"FRED!"

* * *

"What?" Fred asked groggily from his pillow. He peeked from his pillow and looked around. He was in the dormitory, and his twin brother and Lee were both hovering over him, hitting him with pillows.

It was all just a dream.

As soon as Fred spoke the two abruptly stopped hitting him.

"Morning mate" Lee smiled down to him and patted him on the cheek.

"What in the bloody hell are you two blokes doing standin' over my bed?" Fred asked. He looked at his clock on the nightstand.

"It's 8 in the morning!"

"But isn't waking up this early worth seeing Lee and I's beautiful faces?" George grinned. Fred glared at him and put his blanket over his head.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Well, if you want to be off the team then okay…" George trailed off, not moving. Fred pulled the covers down so he could see him.

"Big head _never_ let's us have a day off does he?" Fred asked.

Of course, the 'Big head' that Fred was referring to was the ever so strenuous, but overly dedicated quidditch captain Oliver Wood. It was no big surprise that Wood had woken the whole entire quidditch team up to practice early; he'd even made the twins practice on their 16th birthday earlier that month. It was crunch time: less than a week until the House Cup game against Slytherin, and since Oliver was graduating he wanted the moment to be perfect.

Fred, George and Lee went downstairs to the common room. Fred hid himself in sunglasses and groaned as if he'd just gone through a heavy night of drinking.

"So have you—"Fred started, but as soon as they went downstairs, George and Lee were bombarded with their girlfriends' hugs and kisses. Fred sighed and flopped on the nearest couch.

Since that previous November when the group had all decided to head over to Hogsmeade with dates, things had changed up a bit. Sure, Alicia and George were still dating, but now Katie had surprisingly agreed to be Lee's girlfriend after a month of dates.

Fred wasn't bitter about his friends' happiness; after all he got to spend time with _them_. After all he was seeing someone. It was one friend in particular that he had no time to spend with anymore since she started spending time with a big headed, arrogant git.

"Looks like someone woke up a little late." Alicia said in a sing song voice, looking up at the stairs from the girls' dormitory. Fred turned around and saw his best girl mate of a few years, before he could utter any words to her he heard behind him.

"Angelina!"

Angelina's face lit up as she walked over to Oliver. They hugged and Oliver kissed her softly as Fred leered from his sunglasses.

Angelina and Oliver had been dating since that November Hogsmeade day. They'd seemed incredibly happy with each other and now Angelina had barely any time for her other friends. All Oliver would do is parade her around with his older, seventh year friends which really ticked Fred off.

During busy days in the common room, he'd often watch them, pretending to do homework while George was with Alicia or brainstorm new ideas for the twins budding business. It would always be the same; Oliver would be crowded around his friends with Angelina on his side looking around the crowd for someone to talk to while Oliver would sometimes blow her off for his friends. Whenever Angelina would go around to seeing Fred, he would just put his head in his books or hide.

* * *

Angelina had broken away from their kisses, giggling wildly and looking around the room.

"Oh" she said finally noticing everyone else. "Good morning, everybody"

"Morning team" Oliver had looked around and smiled at everyone, he moved to the couch across from Fred, sitting Angelina down and whispering in her ear. She giggled causing Fred to be green with envy. He'd always felt no problems with making his fellow classmates laugh, but when it came to Angelina, he felt compelled to make her laugh harder than Oliver did.

"What's so funny over there?" George asked, giving Alicia a hug and a kiss.

"Did Oliver tell you the size of his head?" Fred asked. He got up from the couch and knocked the top of Oliver's head. Angelina giggled and smiled at Fred.

"Hi Angie." He said to her, hugging her. Oliver leered up at him, giving him the elevator eyes as he looked him up and down.

"Oliver" Fred looked down at him.

Oliver looked at the giggling Angelina and forced a laugh. "Don't touch the hair, Weasley."

"Oh, right. Trying to make it perfect for the glory shot?" Fred asked him.

"The what?" Oliver asked looking up from the couch.

"For when we win the house cup of course against those bloody Slytherins!" George said.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to saying that. We still do need a bit of practice done." Angelina said.

Fred squeezed in next to her on the loveseat, much to Oliver's obvious dismay.

"Oh and you could do better as captain, Angie?"

Angelina looked at the two of them and giggled bashfully.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. Oliver's a great captain. He's got great ideas, plans and a great broomstick."

"Oh, I'll bet that." Fred muttered. Angelina jabbed him and they both laughed. Oliver looked over at the two. He hated it when Fred tried to butt in on him and Angelina's moments together, he'd caused this glisten in her eye that Oliver had never been able to get out of her. Oliver quickly took Angelina's hand and got up.

"Well, we'll be heading off to the pitch."

Angelina looked surprised. "I thought we weren't going to leave for another ten minutes."

"I changed my mind, Angie, let's go, Harry's waiting for us anyway." Oliver grabbed her hand as they left out of the door.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you all out on the field." She waved at everyone including Fred, who as soon as they left took out his wand and started levitating a feather that he'd found on the table.

"The moment Angie and I get to laughing, that git Wood's always got to take her to play more quidditch. It's like she's his pet rat or something and he's training her to do quidditch. It's all they ever do." Fred ranted. He pointed the wand at the feather, causing it to explode.

"Miss her Fred?" Lee grinned.

"Oh shut up" Fred laid down on the loveseat.

"Why are you so defensive? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Katie asked him.

Fred ignored the question as he began to take a quick nap before heading outside to practice.

* * *

_Can you dance like a hippogriff, ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma?_

_Flying off from a cliff, ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma._

Fred was singing obnoxiously in the shower his favorite tune from the Weird Sisters, getting every inch of sweat off his body. It was around lunch time and he was starving, so he rushed out of the shower after 10 minutes in it.

He quickly changed and grabbed for his bag as he heard Oliver's voice talking to Angelina around the corner.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit and shower or something." Angelina told him.

"Can I come?" Oliver asked in a deep voice, coming up close to Angelina. Fred gagged loudly.

Angelina giggled. "No, I think I'll take this one by myself." She kissed Oliver goodbye as he walked out of the locker room. Angelina then laughed and said "I know you're there Fred."

Fred sighed and laughed as he turned the corner.

"How'd you know Angie?"

"I could hear you gagging, of course." Angelina hit Fred with a towel across the chest.

"I oughta do the same to you right now.' Fred grinned, holding his towel.

Angelina grinned; she could always handle Fred's immature, somewhat dirty yet funny jokes. If she told Oliver, though, it would be a one way ticket to a fight.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked,

"Shouldn't you be taking a shower or whatever it is you blew off Oliver for?" Fred smiled at her.

"Fred, I didn't blow Oliver off, however there _is _a reason why I'm here. I've been looking for you!"

"Really? Little old, dashing, handsome me?"

Angelina laughed. "Sure, but I have something for you." Angelina bent down to her locker to reach, as her bum was poking out of her light blue shorts that she wore under her uniform. Fred couldn't resist but look over.

"Bloody_ hell_"Fred muttered to himself.

"I know what you're thinking and quit staring." Angelina said from the locker, although she couldn't help but grin when Fred gave her attention.

She had gotten up from her locker, hiding something behind her back. Fred noticed it and looked over.

"What's that Angie?"

"Well I know with all of the fuss about the house cup going on, I sort of—"

"Forgot my birthday?"

"No! I didn't forget, I just—"

"Didn't mention it all day because you were busy snogging Oliver?"

Angelina looked down. "Sorry"

"Nah, its fine Angie. I know how busy you are these days! But what did ya get me?"

Angelina gave him his present, covered in a rectangular red box. Fred quickly opened it.

"Hogwarts: A History?" Fred said displeased, but forced a smile looking at Angelina.

Angelina laughed at him. "Look inside, silly. I got it especially for you and George."

Fred opened the book and saw assorted candies and treats.

"I know how you two are trying to start a business, so I thought maybe these candies would help you start off?

"Wow, thanks Angie!" Fred excitedly said.

"You're welcome" Angelina grinned confidently, glad that her present was a hit. Fred wrapped his arms around her as they stayed in a hug for a few moments.

"So…" Angelina trailed off. "How are things with whats-her-face?"

Fred let out an exasperated sigh. The 'whats-her-face' Angelina was talking about was his on and off 'thing' with Megan Jones, a fourth year Hufflepuff.

"Okay I guess, she's an alright girl." Fred said quickly.

"Just alright" Angelina asked. She wanted to hear more about this girl. "Last time I saw you two you were all hot and heavy at Hogsmeade?"

Fred gulped, remembering the day at the Three Broomsticks where they had had a bit too much butterbeer. "You saw that?"

"Trust me I saw everything I _didn't_ want to see." Angelina said, in reality that kiss made her sick to her stomach.

"What's it to you anyway, I see you and Oliver sucking each other's mouths all the time." Fred said grinning, knowing he'd set Angelina off.

"Oh, please Fred! At least I'm not a slut who gets with any girl that they see!" Angelina said to Fred, laughing.

"I'm not a slut… I just haven't found the right girl I guess." Fred paused. "I mean, she's nice and everything but she's not 'my life mate' or something like that."

Angelina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Fred"

"_Lina_"

Angelina quickly looked up. Oliver stood in the doorway confused as to why the two were talking for such a long time.

"Hi Oliver I was just leaving, I just needed to give Fred over here something." Angelina rushed all of her words, quickly gathering her things and joining Oliver.

"Bye Fred!"

"Thanks Angie!"

Angelina smiled at him as she left for the door as Oliver leered at him angrily. Fred stared back down at the gift, smiling at it in awe. Although Fred and George had as many candies as they did siblings, he'd figured that Angelina's was special and far different from the rest. He'd truly appreciated the gift she had given him.

* * *

"Lina, what were you doing back there with Weasley?" Oliver asked her, as they walked to the castle.

_Shit, here it goes…_Angelina thought in her head. She knew how Oliver hated her talking to any boys, so she tried to avoid that conversation as much as possible.

"Lina"

"Oh" Angelina pretended to be inattentive. "I was just giving Fred something…"

"Giving him what?"

"Well, earlier this month was his and George's birthday and I missed it so I gave him a present—"

"You gave him a _present_?! Angelina do you know how obvious it is that Fred fancies you? Now you're encouraging it by giving him gifts!"

"It was also for George!" Angelina defended herself.

Oliver looked away. "I don't like those Weasley boys."

Angelina laughed. "Come on Oliver, they're just my friends! They're nice people and besides"

Angelina took Oliver's hands. "I like you. Not either of them, okay?"

Oliver looked away again before quietly uttering "Okay" Angelina smiled and then took him in for a kiss.

"Gross, Angie, get a room!" Fred walked by and laughed; Angelina lit up and looked back at him until Oliver swooped her down for a big kiss.

Fred began to gag again, and left the scene.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Arguement

**Chapter Eleven**

"Another great block by Oliver Wood from Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announced.

It was late April, and the quidditch house cup was now in full swing. This time, however, it wasn't a dream and this was the moment both teams had been waiting for. The game was tied at this moment and besides Angelina getting knocked off her broom, the game was heated and in action.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are both on the tail of the golden snitch; whoever catches it will be the winner of the Quidditch House Cup and----HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! 200 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR AND THE WIN! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE HOUSE CUP!" Lee Jordan yelled triumphantly for his house.

The crowd was cheering for Gryffindor, with the exception of the now pouting Slytherin house and fans. The Gryffindor quidditch team was screaming in delight over their second victory over the Slytherin quidditch team. The girls were so excited they nearly flew off their brooms. The team quickly flew down in single file to the rush of the crowd cheering for them. They all couldn't believe it, their second year in a row winning the house cup after almost twenty years of losing.

"WE WON!" The twins cheered, dancing and singing with their friends. When George ran over to Alicia, kissed her and spun her around as they yelled happily for victory, Fred knew it was his signal to go to his friends in the crowd. As he was walking by he felt waves of pats on the backs and 'Good job mates!'

"FRED!" He turned around; it was Angelina in tears of happiness coming at him. She was drenched in sweat, and her braids that she wore for quidditch were coming undone. To Fred she still looked marvelous. He opened up his arms and spun her around several times.

They jumped up and down.

"WE WON!" Angelina yelled.

"I KNOW I WAS THERE!" He yelled back. Angelina laughed at him.

"I can't believe it!" She said in shock.

"What a way to end the school year eh Angie?" Fred looked down at her and smiled.

"You can say that again. Have you seen Oliver around?" She yelled.

"Last time I saw him he kissed Harry on the cheek and started crying some more. It was a bit frightening." Fred yelled back.

"It's his final win, what do you expect him to do? I'd better go find him. See you around Fred." Fred put her in a play chokehold and messed up her hair. She walked off looking for Oliver as he kept rejoicing the win with everyone.

There was dancing, playing, jeering (especially from the twins) and the two lifted Harry up on their shoulders and leaded him around the field until someone tapped on Fred's shoulder. Fred and George let Harry down to go find his friends, and he turned around to see it was Megan.

"Congratulations!" Megan shouted.

"Thank you!" Fred and George gave each other a look and began to take off.

"Where's the celebration tonight?" Megan shouted.

"Er—it's in the Gryffindor common room." George told her. Fred leered at him.

"I don't think other houses are allowed in." Fred quickly told her.

"Yeah, it would be too crowded, sorry." George added in until Megan followed quickly behind and grabbed Fred by the arm.

"Fred" she asked quietly. "Stay for a while, you never talk to me."

"Megan, I just have to go!" Fred raised his voice in annoyance, and then ran off after kissing her on the cheek. An angry Megan then leered at George to see if he had any business in Fred's behavior. All he could do was shrug his shoulders.

Fred had decided he wanted to go change early for the quidditch party, so he went alone to the changing rooms while everyone else was cheering and rejoicing. When he went into the changing rooms, Fred had already noticed that it was empty, and nobody was there. He had assumed that everyone was still outside celebrating the victory.

Fred began dressing down from his quidditch attire and slowly took off his armor.

_UGH!_

What was that? Fred turned around quickly, wondering what it was. After a few beats of silence he shrugged and then took off his pants.

_SMASH!_

Fred then quickly put on his regular pair of jeans and tip toed around the corner. Either somebody was very upset or someone had snuck into the changing rooms. As paranoid as it sounded, Fred needed to be cautious with the Sirius Black scare. Not to mention their star seeker was his prey.

_ARGH!_

Fred reached for his pocket and cautiously slipped out his wand, ready in hand. With a quick turn he turned the corner and pointed the wand at Angelina.

"Angelina" Fred asked.

She was sitting on a bench as if nothing had happened.

"Hello Fred." Angelina breathed heavily as she was nearly heaving. Fred examined her cautiously, and there was no Oliver in sight. It caused him to ask one question:

"Where's big head, Angie?"

* * *

When the Gryffindor quidditch team won the house cup for the second time it was a sigh of relief for Angelina. All of her hard work had finally paid off, and her boyfriend could have the perfect final year that he wanted and would not stop talking about for at least a week, no, a month or two.

After talking to Fred, Angelina searched the crowd for Oliver. After many congratulations, cheers and hugs, she turned around and found him in his finest hour.

"There you are!" Oliver shouted with tears in his eyes. He grabbed her and kissed her with force.

"Great game, huh?" Angelina looked at him and smiled as if they didn't reek with sweat and stench at the moment.

"Terrific Lina, it was perfect! Let's head to the changing rooms to discuss some quidditch tactics, shall we?" Oliver whispered to her. He winked at her as he took her hand and lead her from the energetic crowd of Hogwarts students.

Oliver opened the door to the changing rooms. It was completely empty as it seemed some had already left for the common room celebration or they simply were still out in the crowd rejoicing their victory.

"Well, here we are." Oliver looked down at Angelina and grinned. Being ever the make-out vixen, Angelina nearly pounced on Oliver and began to kiss him passionately.

"Lina" Oliver was a bit taken aback as Angelina kissed his neck, she giggled as they sat down on the bench for some very intense snogging.

"So, what do you want to do this summer?" Angelina mumbled in between kisses.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you, my dad got me some tickets to this thing this summer…the quidditch world cup…" Oliver trailed off pretending as if Angelina didn't know. They stopped kissing for a moment.

"And…continue!" Angelina asked him.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to come with us?" Oliver slowly poured out. Angelina squealed and bombarded Oliver with a Fred-like hug. They began to snog again.

"I was also thinking…" Oliver trailed off.

"What now?" Angelina groaned jokingly.

"My dad will be out on a business trip and my mum is taking a trip with her girlfriends, so I'll have the house to myself…" Oliver told her.

Angelina looked at him checking if he was serious. Did that mean _sex_?

"Well…Oliver…I…" Angelina said, baffled.

"So it's a date?" Oliver asked. Angelina was somewhat speechless.

"Okay, then it's settled!" Oliver shouted. Angelina was still shocked, with no words coming out of her mouth until Oliver halted it with his kisses. Angelina blew it off in her mind and maybe thought the excitement of the game had gotten to him. After all, they weren't entirely ready for it….

"Great game, eh, captain?" Angelina breathlessly asked him mid-kiss.

"Terrific." He mumbled.

"Really? The game went perfect?" Angelina asked again, yet still was drawn to Oliver's mouth like a magnet.

"Well…." Oliver trailed off and began to kiss her again. Angelina stopped kissing him again.

"Well what?" She smiled.

"I don't understand how you missed the quaffle, twice." Oliver got up from the bench and started stripping of his clothes, hoping Angelina would notice. But all she visualized is what Oliver had just said.

"Well…the girls and I scored every other time. Why does it matter now?" She looked up and asked him, as he was only in his boxers.

"I'm just saying that you three could've done better…that's all." Oliver told her nonchalantly. "Look Lina, your favorite boxers."

Angelina pushed them from her face and nearly knocked Oliver off the bench he was standing near.

"Oliver, it's not like I'm some perfect quidditch player or anything. And it's not like _you_ are the best keeper on the planet. I mean we all saw when you let Hufflepuff score twenty points."

"We _won_ by 210 points!" Oliver sighed. "And even before Harry caught the snitch we were up by 10!" He was getting annoyed by her consistent nagging. After all it was _his_ game, _his _victory.

"So why are you complaining about _me_??"

"I was just trying to discuss your tactics for next year! I want to help better you so you'll make captain." Oliver's clothes were on and he sat down next to Angelina with his arm around her.

Angelina sighed. Sometimes Oliver just wouldn't quit with quidditch and that's what strained their relationship.

"Oliver, the quidditch season is over. Why don't we focus on more important things?"

"Oh, like what? Double dating with the team?" Oliver laughed.

"What's wrong with my friends?"

"Don't get me wrong, Lina, Alicia and Katie are great. It's just those Weasleys I can't stand." Oliver told her.

"What's so wrong with Fred and George?" Angelina wanted to know. It's not like they were horrible people.

"I just don't see why you hang out with them."

"They're funny and they're nice. They're my friends. Fred is my best guy mate."

Oliver froze. He took his arm off Angelina's shoulder.

"Why do you hang around him, Lina? He's obviously after you." He looked into her eyes. Angelina started laughing.

"Fred?! Fred Weasley?! He's got a girlfriend for Merlin's sake!"

"I saw you two together. After the quidditch victory. And when he saved that bludger when it wasn't even a foot away from you." Oliver said in a deep voice.

"So? He was looking out for me. Oliver why does it always have to go back to quidditch?" Angelina let out an exasperated sigh.

"Angelina I'm only looking out for you! I'm hoping that you'll better yourself—"

"What's so wrong with my quidditch playing now?! Hm?! WHY must you insist on changing me so badly?!" Angelina shouted.

"Because I am your quidditch captain!" Oliver got up from the bench. Angelina's mouth opened in shock.

"Angelina I am your quidditch captain **first**! Quidditch **ALWAYS** comes first!" He shouted.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. They had won the house cup two years in a row. Oliver had achieved his goal of leaving Hogwarts with a winning team. Why couldn't the bloke just be happy?! She was completely and totally infuriated and Oliver had just realized what he had done.

"Lina, I'm sorry I—"He tried to sit down again. Angelina pushed him away.

"Just go away Oliver!" She shouted.

"Angelina, what's the matter??" He asked her.

"Why would you care? It's not involving quidditch." Angelina muttered. Oliver sighed and stood there for a moment. He then left the changing rooms, with the door slamming afterwards.

Angelina was so angered. After all of the hard work she had put into the team, it still wasn't good enough for her own _boyfriend_. She lifted up the trash cans, her clothes and anything that could be moved and threw them across the room shouting in frustrations. This was supposed to be her moment of glory. Instead, Oliver had made her feel like this was her moment of shame for a freak broom accident.

She'd sat on the bench, and heaved. It was the ultimate rejection to her.

"Angelina" she had heard. Angelina looked up to see her ginger haired mate, Fred looking up from a corner.

_SHIT! _Angelina thought in her head. He must have heard her tantrum. Maybe if she played it cool it would appear as if nothing happened. She sat on the bench and casually said "Hello Fred."

Fred examined her cautiously as if he wasn't buying a thing, he looked around the dressing rooms.

"Where's big head, Angie?"

* * *

"Who knows" Angelina muttered.

"Maybe he flew off, with that big head of his filled with hot air." Fred took a seat next to her. She smiled for a second but then looked down again.

"Angie, what's wrong?" Fred asked.

Angelina sighed. "Oh, it's nothing. Oliver and I just got into a tuff I guess."

This was Fred's chance to console her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"What did the mean ol' big head do?" Fred said in a childish, sympathetic voice. Angelina giggled. Even if she was completely upset, she could always count on Fred to make her laugh again and break the ice.

"_Well_ first everything turned out alright, we came in here and everything was normal—"

"Any snogging" Fred grinned. Angelina glared at him.

"Just asking Angie, you know me, being a _slut_ and all I have to know." Fred started to laugh as well as Angelina. She playfully hit him.

"Anyway, then we started talking about the game and how he thinks I could've done better—"

"You fell off your broom!" Fred added in.

"I know right? And _then_ he told me that quidditch came first before everything, including our relationship."

Fred was somewhat shocked. "The bloke must not be right in the head. What happened after that?"

"Well, he apologized but I didn't buy it. I don't think he was truly sorry, I think he—"

"Just apologized for the sake of getting out of an argument?" Fred finished.

"Yeah" Angelina nodded.

"I hate when people do that, the least he could do is at least tell his true feelings or something as opposed to lying."

Angelina looked over at Fred in disbelief that he could think of something so—profound almost to say. If he was called on in potions he'd always end something in a joke.

"Did you put some kind of brain charm on yourself today Fred Weasley?"

"Have you ever thought I could actually think about something else besides sex and pranks?"

"Well you at least admit you're addicted to sex, that's the first step." Angelina laughed. It felt nice to have a good laugh.

"I'm not addicted to sex! It's just girls are like drinks; one could be a nice rough butterbeer you want to just take a swig of and another could be a nice pumpkin juice, nice but not what you're looking for to quench your thirst if you know what I mean."

"Is Megan pumpkin juice?"

Fred rolled his eyes, he hated talking about Megan more than anything.

"Look, Megan's a nice girl it's just I don't want to be her boyfriend because—"

"It's alright Fred, I'll come off it." Angelina smiled. "I've got more things to think about right now." She then said, referring to Oliver.

"He said nothing and he just left to go to that stupid party so he can gloat to all of his friends about his stupid blocks. I mean who does he think he is? He couldn't run this team alone!"

"Actually, I think he would if he tried, and _that_ is a serious statement." Fred said, completely straight faced. Angelina had then given Fred a hug.

"Thanks for trying to help me out Fred."

"I do what I can for my Angie." He said into her ear and then looked down at her with his warm brown eyes.

"I should go get dressed now." Angelina said after a moment.

"Alright then" Fred got up and went to the other room.

"Um, Angie?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Want to go to the party together?"

"Sure Fred. I'd like that." She smiled at him. How he loved her brilliant smile.

"Fred, what are you staring at?" She asked him.

"Nothing. I'll be outside Angie." Fred left and stood outside waiting for Angie. He had his hands in his jean pockets, whistling until he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down and saw it was Megan.

He let out an exasperated sigh. He really didn't like to avoid Megan like he did, but he just didn't want a relationship with her, and he couldn't stand when she begged for it.

"Hi"

"Hi Fred" Megan said ecstatically.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She asked quickly. Fred looked at the door to the changing rooms.

"What, Megan?"

"Look, I know we've been dating on and off for a while now and--"

Fred rolled his eyes. "I'm _not _going to be your boyfriend Megan!"

"That's not what I was going to ask." Megan told him, Fred was surprised. That's how every _do you want to be my boyfriend? _Speech had started. What else could've the talk been about?

"Well, see, after you left I'd seen Justin Finch-Fletchley and we had caught up o a few things.." Megan trailed off.

"And…" Fred asked.

"And, I know it seems sudden but he's asked me to be his girlfriend." Megan said sadly.

Fred lit up inside, his insides dancing happily.

"Oh, that's great!" Fred smiled. He was really truly happy for her. "So I'll be seeing you around?"

"Definitely! Thanks for being so great about this Fred, keep in touch." Megan kissed him on the cheek and hugged him until taking off with a huge smile on her face that Fred seemed to have as well.

_Ahem._

Fred looked over and saw that Angelina was looking on grinning.

"I guess I walked out on the wrong moment, eh?" Angelina asked.

"No, not really."

"What do you mean not really?" Angelina asked.

"It's just Megan and I called it off. That Hufflepuff quidditch player Justin asked her out today, thank Merlin." Fred told her. Angelina lit up in curiosity.

"Really" Angelina asked.

"You seem enthusiastic on this! Why? Do you want to date me or something Angie?" Fred playfully winked at her. Angelina giggled as her insides fluttered.

Angelina scoffed. "Oh please. Are you _ever_ going to settle down with just one girl Fred?"

"Well, I dunno. It can't be just any girl. She has to be special."

"You keep saying that. Does she have to be special in order for you to treat her well or something?" Angelina laughed. Fred laughed along with her.

"What's so funny about that? I treat you well Angie!"

"Haha, yeah. Saying 'Get over it' when I tell I'm cold is real good treatment."

"But you know I'm only joking." Fred nudged Angelina. "You're my best girl mate. You're not like any other girls. You're special to me."

Angelina paused for a moment and rethought of the word 'special'. "How special"

Fred realized what he just said out loud.

"Oh!" He laughed awkwardly. "Not _that_ special. But like friend special. You know?"

"Oh. Yeah" Angelina laughed along with him.

Nearly a moment later they had heard the sounds of explosions, music and cheers from the Gryffindor common room. It was time to get in to the portrait hole.

"After you" Fred grinned. Fred went quickly in after Angelina did.

Fred quickly went over to chat with his brothers and Harry, while Angelina was in a corner with Katie and Alicia chatting away.

"What took you so long back there?" Katie asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. Oliver and I got into some stupid fight and then Fred and I talked. Then, Megan Jones came up to him and apparently they've broken up." Angelina casually told them.

The two gasped followed by _really_'s and _why_'s.

"She's after that third year Hufflepuff Justin. That's good for the both of them though. Fred wanted out of it anyway."

"So why do you care?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, aren't you with Oliver?" Katie added in.

"Well, I don't know, I was thinking—"

"Lina" A voice called out.

Angelina spun around to see Oliver standing over the table.

"Can we talk?"

Angelina turned around to the girls and exchanged glances with them. She got up and talked to Oliver.

"What do you want?" Angelina asked him, arms crossed, pretending not to care what he'd said.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I was acting today. What I'd said was stupid and wrong of me and quidditch doesn't come first. It's you. It's always you." Oliver took Angelina's hands and stared down at her with sincereity.

"Do you really mean that Oliver?" Angelina asked.

"From the bottom of my heart I mean it Angelina. I love you, I don't want to lose you, so what do you say we make up?"

Angelina was in another state of shock.

_I love you…_

Her mind was rushing with things right now. How maybe it was too soon or maybe it was too late to say it, how she really liked Oliver although he'd said such a horrible thing to her.

Although…they were going out for a while, and he was always very nice and sweet to her when he wanted to be. She'd tell him how he felt but she wouldn't rush things at all.

"Oliver, I love you too." Angelina smiled at him. Oliver's face had a dopey grin on it as he kissed her with his hands on her cheeks for a long time. People had began to observe and clap and cheer for the two. The twins were nearby playing with Ron's pet rat until they'd over heard the cheering.

"What's all the ruckus?" Fred looked over at the crowd. George ran over to see and turned around almost laughing.

"_You_ do not want to see brother." George told him, naturally known for wanting to see things he shouldn't, Fred looked over the crowd to see Angelina and Oliver embraced in a long, passionate kiss.

Fred turned around. He had no expression on his face and even had nothing to say about the ordeal. This time he'd _really_ have to deal with the fact that Angelina was just his 'loyal best guy mate'—if that anymore. After all, he shouldn't have had to worry about anything at that moment: He was sixteen, he'd just won the quidditch house cup for two years in a row, he was single away from Megan Jones and last but not least: the quidditch world cup was coming up this summer.

There were going to be a lot of things to keep his mind off of Angelina Johnson that summer.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Run In At The Cup

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had so much work to do with school and such. I hope you like the new chapter and make sure to review it!

* * *

****

**Chapter Twelve**

The Weasley twins were having a spectacular summer: There was no more school work for a few months, their longtime fledgling business, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was coming into play with new candies and toys, and last but not least they had gotten to attend the Quidditch World Cup with their siblings, father and (much to Fred's dismay) Cedric Diggory and his father.

Although Cedric didn't turn out to be that bad as Fred thought he would be. Even though a lot of girls fancied him, he was more of the quiet type of guy so he'd never mentioned the incident involving the two in their fourth year.

Despite that, they had been having loads of fun for the hours they were in their tent for the world cup that was a couple of hours more away, but festivities had just begun for their team, Ireland.

George had been writing a letter to Alicia in the chair, reading aloud what he was writing to her. Fred was in the mirror putting paint on his face commenting on the words he wrote to her.

"The time's we've had since fourth year have been nothing but magical…"

"Magically disgusting" Fred joked.

"—I miss you more than words could ever say—"George read aloud, his quill scratching on parchment.

"I guess those aren't words then." George threw an inkless quill at Fred while he laughed to himself. George could get so sappy with his letters and his feelings towards Alicia.

"Boys hurry up!" Arthur calls out for his boys inside of their section of the tent.

"Coming dad" Fred's voice called out.

"Yeah, in a minute dad" George added. Fred heard the scratching of his quill yet again, as George was on his sappy tirade yet again.

Ginny peaked into their room with only her head appearing as if it was levitating.

"Fred, George you're going to miss the celebration."

"Tell dad we'll be out soon, Ginny." Fred said, not looking at her, his head still at the mirror.

"Suit yourselves." Ginny left the room of the tent and called for Hermione.

"How do you like it?" Fred turned to George and said. His face was painted with the large Ireland flag across it, and a large floppy hat with green and white stripes on it.

"I better be careful, if Alicia caught one look of you in that she'd leave me in a heartbeat." George said dryly.

"What can I say? Sometimes I'm too sexy for my own self." Fred jokingly flipped his feathered hair as he got a glob of green paint on his hand.

"I'd love to be the next person who shakes your hand, Fred." George grinned, putting his green war paint on his face.

"If you're lucky it might be Alicia." Fred retorted jokingly. "Maybe _I _should write her a letter too."

"Speaking of letters, I forgot to mention—Alicia wanted me to ask you if you've been writing to Angeli—"

"Nope" Fred simply said. He then went on to make goofy faces in the mirror.

That whole previous year with Angelina Johnson was a whirlwind of emotions for Fred. Although she'd never claimed it, he'd felt as if she'd led him on. That she'd let him into believing she'd gotten prettier and good to look at in underwear, into constantly wanting to make her laugh, and especially into wanting to kiss her and then leaving him for Oliver Wood twice—although they were never a couple. Although Angelina had never said anything about her feelings towards Fred, this is what Fred thought. And since Fred thought he was right, he knew that the next year was going to be different towards them—although he still wanted them to be best mates.

Fred realized that he was spending _too_ much time worrying about Angelina as he put some of his candies, canary creams, into a box with straps around the shoulders for Fred to hold. He'd also put some ton-tongue toffees and fake wands in there as well.

"Come on George; get your box ready so we can sell these." Fred walked ahead as George situated himself with candy in his box, as they headed out the tent Fred belted.

"TOYS AND CANDY!" Fred shouted, making sure to accentuate the 'candy'.

"ONLY TWENTY FIVE KNUTS!" George shook his box of candies.

Kids rushed over to the two towering twins, reaching out coins that the twins seized immediately.

One of the kids took a bite out of candy as he immediately turned into a canary. The kids looked in awe as moments later he was transformed back into a child.

They were then flooded with _what _was_ that?_ And _I want one!_ In less than five minutes Fred's box was empty.

"My box is empty; I'm going to get more stock!" Fred shouted back to George, who nodded, then took more kids coins. Fred was walking back to his tent as he turned around to another kid asking if he had more fake wands. He shook his head no and then began to walk backwards to his tent, as he walked backwards he felt another back hit his as he stumbled to the ground.

"Sorry if I took you down with you, mate. I wasn't watching where I was going." Fred said to the stranger, who he couldn't see.

"Fred?" A strangely familiar voice called out.

"George?" Fred asked. He looked up to see that it most definitely wasn't Fred.

"Close but no cigar." The feminine voice said. He looked up, and saw marvelous brown eyes and brown skin. His heart raced and began to pound an unusual amount.

"Angelina?" He almost whispered. Angelina let out a sly smile and giggled.

"I know we're close but you don't have to whisper."

"Hey!" Fred sat up and began to gain his composure. "I can't believe it's you…well I mean I can you're a nut for quidditch but—"His heart couldn't stop pounding. He was beginning to wonder if he was having a heart attack.

"Long time no see, right?" Angelina helped Fred up as they were both standing looking at each other. He observed her. Her hair was longer and wavier, it was a brilliant new look.

"It's funny how I could still recognize you in all that face paint."

"It looks like you've gotten even taller!" Angelina looked up at him.

"Really, it's only been a month or two." Fred asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just still not used to being the short one in the group now." Angelina said, reminiscing when she used to tower over him and his twin brother.

"It's only been a year or two for you to get over that one!" Fred retorted. He was over six foot.

"Where are you headed?" Angelina asked.

"I'm off to get some more candies and toys, George and I are selling to kids."

Angelina gave Fred an incredulous look. "Candy? From strangers?"

"I know what you're thinking but they're marvelous candies, Angie. Do you have anywhere to be right now?"

Angelina thought for a second and nearly hesitated. "Well, no. I suppose I could follow you back to your tent or something."

Fred and Angelina walked to the Weasley tent as she sat on the couch in the mini living room waiting.

"So how's your summer been?" Fred called out from his room, searching for candies.

"Alright, I've been traveling here and there. I've been hanging out with Alicia and Katie whenever they get a break from Lee and that brother of yours."

"Boyfriends, _tell_ me about it!" Fred joked. Angelina let out a laugh. There was a pause for a moment as Fred hesitated whether or not he wanted to hear the answer to his next question…

But then it came out like word vomit.

"Are you still going out with Oliver?"

"Yes." Angelina simply said. Fred's heart attack session was over. "I'm actually here with him; it's a bit of a celebration really. He just got into Puddlemere United's reserve team."

"Good for ol' Wood." Fred shouted, with a small pang of sarcasm and Angelina could definitely tell. She shifted in her chair, remembering how Fred and Oliver never seemed to get along.

"So who are you here with? Just your family?"

"Harry's here and so is Hermione Granger. We came here by portkey with someone. You'll never guess who." Fred shouted from the room, finding fake wands and canary creams.

"Who?" Angelina asked, as Fred left the room and sat next to her on the couch with a new stock in his box.

"Cedric Diggory." Fred told her.

"Really? I'd just seen him, how is he these days?"

Fred now gave _her_ an incredulous look. "I've never known someone so excited to hear about their ex."

"Cedric's a nice guy. We broke up on good terms. It's not that everyone doesn't talk to their ex's, it's just all your ex's were annoying or psychotic."

"You said that pretty straightforward."

"Yeah, yeah I did." She agreed. She'd never liked most of the girls Fred had dated and by the way he was looking right now, she'd known she'd hate a lot more girls in the next year. Fred most certainly didn't resemble an ugly troll.

"Well, I'd have to agree with you." Fred stood up and walked out as Angelina quickly followed.

"So where are you going to be during the cup?" Angelina asked.

"Well I—"Before Fred could continue he'd heard a voice which had made his stomach churn.

"Lina"

"Oliver!" Angelina said. She'd run over to him and gave him a greeting kiss, Oliver had then looked up and examined Fred and his face paint.

"Fred Weasley." Oliver had painted on a fake smile himself and recited it slowly through gritted teeth. His arm then slunk around Angelina. "Nice paint."

"Nice sunglasses." Fred quickly thought. He'd extended his paint covered green hand as Oliver mindlessly shook it. He'd taken his hand out of Fred's and seen the green gooey paint that had now clung to his hand.

"Ugh, this is disgusting." Oliver tried desperately to shake it off of his hand.

"Its extra strength, it won't come off until at least after the game! Sorry, mate." Fred told him with a sly grin. Oliver glared at him. Angelina looked at the two with caution, seeing the awkward animosity between the two of them.

"So, Oliver" Angelina started gladly. "I told Fred about Puddlemere."

"Yes, of course. They hired me to be on their reserve team in late August, so I'm leaving next Tuesday." Oliver told him, matter-of-factly.

"Well then aren't _you_ two going to miss each other" Fred remarked.

"There's always letters." Angelina told him. "Right Oliver"

Oliver ignored Angelina and was examining his green hand.

"I'm going to go find somewhere to wash this green goop off. Meet me back at the tent will you? The fireworks are about to start and my parents are expecting you." Oliver kissed her on the cheek.

"See you around Weasley." He said in a different tone as he left around the other corner behind another tent.

There was an awkward moment as Fred looked down at the ground until a little kid tapped him for a ton-tongue toffee. He then quickly glanced at Angelina.

"So, Puddlemere…" Fred trailed off. "Where is that again?"

"The far southeast, a couple hundred miles away from London." Angelina told him, with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Come on Angie, I'll walk you back to your tent." Fred told her.

"I'm closed!" He yelled out to small little kids, waiting to buy some more toys. They all groaned in unison.

"So where's your tent?"

"It's not too far from here. Around five minutes away, just keep going this way." Angelina pointed in the direction they were walking. "If not I'll just see the Wood's or something."

"Do you like his family?"

"Yeah, they're nice people. They're very supportive of Oliver." Angelina told him.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." Fred told her.

"Thanks, so what about you? Have you had any summer romances or anything?" Angelina asked.

Fred laughed to himself. "No, I haven't got time for a girlfriend anyway. You know that."

"Oh" Angelina seemed sort of relieved. "Well, I should've known. The day you get a girlfriend is the day _I _play in the quidditch world cup stark naked!"

_That wouldn't be such a bad idea…_Fred thought to himself.

"Well, this is my stop." Angelina motioned to the big white tent as she gave Fred an awkward smile.

"It was nice seeing you Angie." Fred told her.

"Yeah, I'll see you next week on the train with everyone else!" Angelina said. Fred pointed up at the sky and saw fireworks of a leprechaun doing a jig. Angelina gazed upward as Fred moved a bit closer behind her, it was almost as if he could smell her hair…

"Lina" Oliver called out a bit agitated from the tent. Angelina turned around and saw Fred nearly two inches from her face and yelped.

"Coming Oliver" Angelina called back. She quickly gave a smile to Fred and went into the tent. Fred stayed around the tent a bit longer, until kids wouldn't stop asking if he'd sell more candy and toys.

It was funny how much he'd tried to forget her from their previous year, but he couldn't avoid his true feelings towards his best mate. Maybe it was the trance he'd been put in by smelling her hair or her warm smile towards him—he couldn't figure it out. But now she'd be away from Oliver, hundreds of miles away all to himself.

It would be an eventful year at Hogwarts, alright.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the new chapter! Be sure to review, and if you have any suggestions of what to do with the story, feel free to say it! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The French Tart

**Chapter Thirteen**

The word 'excited' was just officially just an understatement.

Angelina had walked into the Great Hall, with a piece of paper in her hand, as she walked slowly down the hall with a few turning heads while she walked. As she stepped closer and closer, everyone observed her as she felt a few hundred eyes looking at her.

"Go Angelina!" Somebody cheered.

"Angelina, I know you can do it!" Another person cheered.

Angelina listened to her classmates cheering, and shyly grinned as she slowly walked up to the age line and the massive, flaming Goblet of Fire. She gripped her piece of paper tightly, and looked at it one more time, just to assure that her name was still on it.

She slipped her name into the cup as the flames engulfed the cup and everyone clapped as she stepped out of the age line. Clapping was a polite gesture from other students at Hogwarts, the Durmstrang students gave nods and polite smiles to Angelina, while the Beauxbatons girls mostly gave stares and then went off to talking about how 'zis is not-eeng' compared to their French school. But Angelina knew who her true friends were in the crowd, they were the overenthusiastic maniacs cheering and whistling for her as they all met her at the end of the Great Hall.

Angelina looked over and smiled at Alicia, Katie, Lee, Fred and George as they all cheered for her.

"You guys, it's not like I was chosen _yet_!" Angelina said modestly, but madly grinning.

The school year at Hogwarts was a bit different than anyone else had expected. Sure for sixth years it meant the usual thing: N.E.W.T.S and more N.E.W.T.S, however this year all of the students at Hogwarts had something new and different to look forward to: The Triwizard Tournament: A competition where two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had came to compete with Hogwarts for 'eternal glory'. All you had to do was put your name in the goblet of fire and then you would see if you'd be chosen.

Although Angelina had decided that glory wouldn't be 'that bad', the reason she was entering was because of the prize money, and the rush of exercising both her academics and her athletics.

Since the night before when Angelina had actually done that, the thought of actually being in the tournament was instilled in her head. To compete with the likes of possibly Viktor Krum, a highly skilled seeker, and to have a new adventure to tell Oliver would be her dream.

Angelina was walking alone to the dormitories to get her new broom, while Alicia and Katie rode for a while without her. Angelina went into a relatively empty common room, the whole day people were crowded around the great hall to see who would enter their names into the goblet, so when she nearly ran into Patricia Stimpson up in the dormitory, she was a bit alarmed.

Patricia glared at her, as Angelina kept walking and laughed to herself. She hated Patricia Stimpson, who dated Fred the previous year. If it wasn't for her, she believed, a lot of things could be different.

Angelina retrieved her new broomstick and headed for downstairs, overhearing Patricia and her friends in conversation with their shrilly laughs. Angelina rolled her eyes; she'd never really liked any of the other sixth year girls except for Alicia.

"So guess who _I _just ran into today, girls" Patricia began, Angelina froze, she wondered who it was about considering they'd just crossed paths.

"Who, Viktor Krum?!" one of her friends had frantically asked, Angelina rolled her eyes. It was as if Viktor Krum all of a sudden had a fan club of girls flocking around him all the time and they hadn't even seen _one_ of his quidditch matches!

"No" Angelina could hear the nastiness in Patricia's voice. "That boar in our year, Angelina Johnson, 'Gryffindor's little heroine herself."

The girls laughed automatically while Angelina was now crouched on the stairs listening to every word.

"I think it's stupid that a minger like her is getting all of this attention just because she put a name in some cup."

"Well, Patricia" one girl meekly said. "I don't really think Angelina's that much of a minger, I mean have you _seen_ the way those Durmstrang boys are looking at her?"

Patricia scoffed. "Well, she's not _that_ horrible looking, I suppose. But it's not like she's interested in _men_ or anything, I could've sworn I saw her eyeing down Fleur Delacour!"

Angelina's eyes widened.

"I thought she was going out with that cute quidditch player, you know, Oliver Wood?" Another girl said.

Angelina leaned forward in anticipation.

"Oh please! You thought that was _real_? She's only _paying_ Oliver Wood to say that that they're dating, so know that he's not here, she can pretend that she's not a disgusting, creepy, le—"

"Hello Patricia." Angelina said, arms folded standing up casually now down the stairs. She tried hard to control her anger, because bolting down the stairs wasn't enough.

"Johnson" Patricia said sharply, she observed her broomstick. "Oh, I see we're riding _broomsticks_ are we? That's funny, I never imagined you the type."

Her girlfriends giggled while Angelina smiled and sighed.

"You know, it's sad, Patricia. You just _can't_ let go of the fact that Fred doesn't want you anymore."

"At least he liked me in the first place!" Patricia raised her voice a little.

"Patricia, that doesn't mean anything to me."

"That's rubbish!" Patricia started to yell. They'd heard the common room open a few times as people were beginning to stand around and watch the fight, including a shocked Katie and Alicia.

"No it's not! What's rubbish is how you're acting! You're not the hottest girl at Hogwarts Patricia, when you're older you're going to become fat and ugly!"

"Yeah…well….well….at least I'm not a DYKE!" Patricia squealed out. The room went silent, including Angelina, who had felt a new sense of anger from her head to her toes.

"Say that again Patricia?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"You're a DYKE! A HUGE LESBIAN, that's why you play sports and you, put your name into the goblet! Oliver's faking it all people, they're not really going out!"

The crowd didn't respond to Patricia and her shrilly laughs, they just observed a now livid Angelina

"Dumb SLUT!" Angelina yelled, pouncing on a crouching Patricia like a lion. Patricia not only squealed, but tried to scratch back at Angelina's powerful punches to her face. Angelina stayed on top of her and wouldn't stop swinging no matter how much people were cheering.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Angelina had a handful of Patricia's blonde hair in her fist as she looked up to see Professor McGonagall's angry face.

"MISS JOHNSON AND MISS STIMPSON, MY OFFICE NOW!" She bellowed, beet red.

The students saw in astonishment and clapped and cheered for Angelina. She'd gotten a glimpse of the crowd and only seen Alicia and Katie's grinning faces.

_If only Weasley could see me now…_ She thought to herself, mischievously.

"Fighting at school is not only dangerous, but it is also a mindless way of sorting out problems. Especially for two young ladies! For you to do this in front of a _crowd_ that could have been from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons is appalling to the image of our school!" Professor McGonagall said behind her desk.

"Luckily for you two I can't give you as major punishment due to the tournament. If it were up to me, you two would have the toughest punishment that I could think of! So I'll just leave you both with a week's detention, and thirty points from Gryffindor each. Miss Johnson yours will start tonight, and Ms Stimpson, yours will start in an hour."

Patricia scoffed as they both got up to leave the room.

"And Ms. Johnson" Angelina turned around to Professor McGonagall.

"Although your actions this afternoon were less than exceptional, this won't affect the outcome of the cup." She said, with a bit of a smile.

Angelina let out a relieved sigh, smiled back at Professor McGonagall and walked off. She had put her name in the goblet of fire, she'd just turned seventeen and she'd just given Patricia Stimpson a black eye.

Life was great for Angelina.

"I suppose this place is a bit familiar to you, Miss Johnson, so I suggest you take a seat while Professor Binns watches you all." Professor McGonagall closed the door on the history of magic classroom. Angelina went up the stairs to find a seat.

"About time you showed up." Fred said casually, with an empty seat next to him.

"Wait…How did _you_ know about…?" Angelina said confused, implying her detention.

"It's all around school….and Patricia's face obviously. Nice little shiner she has right there. Oh! And the black eye just tops it. Well done, Angie, I'm proud of you." Fred shook Angelina's hand.

"Thanks" Angelina said, smiling. "So what are you in for _this_ time?"

"That stunt George and I pulled earlier this morning." Fred said. Angelina knew exactly what he was talking about. In order to enter your name in the goblet of fire you must be seventeen years old. Fred and George were only sixteen so they tried to cheat their way into putting their names in the cup. Being spotted, they were jinxed with long white hair and white beards, which Fred still vibrantly had on his face.

"You have the body of a seventy year old, mind of a seven year old." Angelina laughed.

"And yet the ladies _still _love me." Fred joked.

"Where's George?" Angelina asked.

"They gave him afternoon detention, so now he's out with Alicia on a date. Speaking of a date I think I have one in about an hour…" Fred trailed off.

Angelina looked at him.

"A date? With who?"

"Some girls from Beauxbatons, Adelaide Posey or something like that." Fred said nonchalantly. Angelina then burst out laughing.

"Beauxbatons?! Durmstrang is alright but all those Beauxbatons girls can ever talk about is how 'zis is not-ing compared to Beauxbatons" Angelina said, twirling her hair, mocking the girls.

Fred chuckled. "They're just homesick, Angie. I'm sure they like it here!"

"Yeah, we'll see on your date tonight how much they 'love' Hogwarts!"

"Jealous are we?" Fred grinned; he knew he could get a rise out of Angelina by saying that.

Angelina looked over at him leering.

"I am _not_ jealous Fred Weasley and you know that! You know I'm still with Oliver!"

"Yeah, well when the last time bighead is has ever written you a letter? All I see is you writing things to him but I never see you getting any back."

Angelina was silent for a moment. It was true, even last week on her birthday Oliver hadn't written her anything. All he'd given her was a broomstick kit and a muggle birthday card.

"Well he _did _give me that nice broomstick kit…" She trailed off.

"Please, I gave you a nicer gift!" Fred told her.

"Canary crèmes? Oh yeah, what a lovely present."

"At least I gave you a card and I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth." Fred said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, hush up! Can we get out of here already?" Angelina asked.

He looked at his watch.

"Well, I have to go I suppose, follow me." Fred said, getting up. Angelina nodded and followed Fred down the stairs. As Fred unlocked the door Professor Binns woke up.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" Binns asked.

"Bathroom?" Fred quickly said, Binns nodded and as quickly as he woke up went back to sleep.

Fred and Angelina quickly walked out of the door laughing to themselves.

"It's been six years and it _still_ works!" Angelina said.

"I know, right? The old fart's desk is probably charmed as a bed or something." Fred laughed.

"_Fred! Where 'ave you been?"_ a heavily French voice said to them. Angelina looked at the girl; she was wearing the Beauxbatons baby blue uniform, with her curly brown hair all the way down to her shoulders. She had round, almond shaped eyes, covered with massive amounts of eyeliner, a pointy rather large nose, and pink glossy lips. She reminded Angelina of a brunette rat.

"Adelaide, I thought our date was in an hour…" Fred trailed off.

"No, our date vas an hour ago!" The beauxbatons girl told him, pointing her long manicured finger at Fred as she came closer. They could smell her French perfume for miles.

"Aw come on, I'll make it up to you, and we'll go out now." Fred began to hug her; Angelina felt very awkward standing there with them.

"No, eet is too late! Ve vill spend breakfast together and then ve vill go out for a walk!" Adelaide told him.

"Well, alright then…this is my friend Angelina, we were in detention together and we were just walking back to our common room." Fred introduced her. Adelaide examined her up and down with only her eyes.

"Nice to meet you" Angelina put on a fake smile, as if she was meeting one of her parents' random business friends.

"Eet is a pleasure." Adelaide said, with a frown on her face. As they shook hands her nose started to point higher, as if something smelly was under her nose.

"Vell, Fred, I am going to bed. Au revior" She said in a breathy voice, as she kissed him. Angelina started to wish that she was still in detention or somewhere away from this strange sight. Fred stood there, almost red with a sly grin on his face.

"What are you staring at?" Angelina asked, almost a little demandingly, as she pushed him to walk on.

"She's so-how you say-'magnifique'" Fred said dreamily.

"Snap out of it Weasley! They're all part veela."

"I don't have a problem with that! She's what you call a _real woman._"

"And I'm not?" Angelina asked.

Fred looked at her for a moment. Of course, Fred still liked Angelina—a lot. However, he couldn't wait any longer for her to realize that Oliver just wasn't for her. Adelaide was gorgeous, no doubt, so he figured it would be easy to try and forget about his feelings for a while.

"I never said you weren't!" Fred told her, as they went into the common room.

"Then what's so great about her?" Angelina frantically asked.

"What isn't?" Fred simply asked. Angelina scoffed and headed for upstairs.

"I'm going to bed." She said.

"What's the matter with you Angie?" Fred asked.

"I'm just frustrated, that's all. Goodnight." Angelina told him, Fred shrugged as he watched her go upstairs to the girl's dormitory.

Angelina went into the dormitory angrily flopping on her bed as Alicia and Katie looked at her.

"What's the matter with you?" Katie asked.

"Am I girly?" Angelina simply asked. Katie and Alicia were silent for a moment. They tried to come up with the right words.

"Well, you're—"

"You do—"

"I'm not am I?" Angelina asked in a low voice.

"Well, no."

"Not in the least bit."

Angelina moved over to sit near the two on Patricia's old bed. After the fight, Patricia had asked to move to the fourth year's bedroom while Katie traded places with her.

"Guys, what can I do to become more—girly? Like those Beauxbatons girls?"

"Why? Everyone loves you just the way you are!" Alicia told her.

"I don't know, I just don't think anyone really sees me anymore…" Angelina said, thinking about her time with Fred.

"Come on, what do you have to worry? You're dating the—well the ex, cutest boy in Gryffindor!" Alicia said to her.

"Speaking of Oliver…he left you a note, it was put on my bed by mistake." Katie handed over the letter as Angelina opened it in excitement.

_Dear Lina,_

_Puddlemere is amazing! I've been practicing lots and I haven't really had any time to do much. The team is very nice and friendly. I heard about the triwizard tournament! Get Viktor Krum to give me an autograph. Anyways how is school? I suppose we could see each other on Christmas or something._

_-Oliver_

Angelina threw the note down. Although they'd been going out for so long, Angelina had feared that Oliver had lost interest in her, she was never the girl to put makeup on and heaps of perfume

"Well, are you sure you want to do it?" Katie asked.

"I'm sure I want to do this." Angelina said confidently.

"Okay then! Tomorrow, Katie and I will devote the whole day to sugaring up your spice!" Alicia said grinning. She turned off the light and slipped into bed.

"Alright then. Goodnight girls." Angelina told them, she lay in bed with a smile on her face. If she was more of a girl, then those Beauxbatons girls would _definitely_ be shown up…and everyone, including Fred, would see a whole new side of her.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The New Attitude

**A/N** Hey guys! It's been almost a month since I've updated, sorry about the long wait. It's just been finals, school and American Idol lol. I hope you like the new chapter, it's kind of quick but still be sure to review it!

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Ooh, how about a little bit of blush." Alicia said, extending her brush.

"Some mascara and eyeliner will make your eyes pop out like magic!" Katie said, extending her hands filled with eye tools that Angelina flinched at.

"Hold still Angelina!" Alicia called out. Angelina obeyed as she closed her eyes obediently for her eye makeup.

"Alicia, watch out." Katie said, while spraying Angelina down in her _Lucky Witch_ perfume. While bumping into Alicia, Katie had accidentally sprayed some of the perfume in Angelina's mouth, leaving her hacking with a disgusting taste in her mouth.

"Sorry, Ang" The girls both said.

"No problem" Angelina heaved as they continued with Angelina's makeover.

Although she was getting bad taste in her mouth, and it was kind of paining her it was all for a good cause. Angelina had Alicia and Katie given her a makeover with 'as much make-up as possible' because that's what she assumed boys liked. She was never really a make-up person and she didn't really relate to a lot of girls for it, however after seeing Fred with Adelaide something inside of her wanted to change it, and she felt like it was the only way.

"Well, there you are!" Katie chirped.

"How does it look?" Angelina wondered.

"Well….let's just say this, you definitely outdid Patricia Stimpson!" Alicia told her smiling. Angelina grinned as she walked out of the dormitory grinning. The two turned to each other, worriedly.

"Katie, what did we do?" Alicia asked, Katie merely shrugged.

"She said she wanted to outdo Patricia Stimpson, and that was the only way. Besides, I think this will be a great lesson in Angelina truly finding herself!"

Alicia lit up. "You're right, she doesn't need make-up to get guys! She was gorgeous the way she was, y'know. Katie, this may have been the smartest idea you've ever had."

Katie beamed, but then thought for a moment. "I just hope we didn't make her look too foolish or anything…"

The two looked at each other. "Nah!"

Angelina strutted down the great hall, as numerous people took notice. She followed her stares with 'Hi's and 'How are you?s that would match her new 'confident' and 'flirty' personality.

Soon enough she was then right behind Fred, who'd just got done kissing Adelaide. Angelina took a deep breath and then walked up as Adelaide examined her disgustedly and walked off.

"Hi Fred" Angelina had called over at him in an unusually sing song voice. It was so unusual for Angelina that Fred took it as a joke and turned around with a big smile on his face to see his beloved friend. But what Fred had seen, he was nearly horrified at and stepped back. This wasn't the same Angelina that he'd known and loved.

This Angelina was wearing a large amount of make-up all over her face, that didn't really match her skin tone. Her eyeliner and mascara was packed on a bit heavy as she wore what seemed like one of Alicia's skirts which accented her long legs, which was the only thing Fred wanted to see.

"Er—hi." Is all Fred could muster as she slinked up to him in her perfume that made Fred sick.

"So, notice anything different?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Um—er—well" Fred wanted to tell her but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, that she looked ghastly. Poor Angelina, however, took this as a sort of compliment to her new look.

"How's your French tart doing?" Angelina asked.

"Fine, thank you" Fred told her simply. Angelina smirked as she waited for something to come out of Fred's mouth.

"Well…" Angelina demanded and Fred was instantly put off by the tone of her voice.

"Well what?" He snapped back, Angelina was taken aback, but she tried not to show it.

"Well, you shouldn't be talking to me in that tone!" Angelina pointed her long nail into Fred's chest as he took it off, disgusted.

"Get your false fingernail off of me!" Fred began to walk away.

"Fred, where are you going?" Angelina stood there, arms crossed tapping her foot. "Well Fred? _Ahem._"

Fred was so disgust with Angelina at the moment he turned around and said to her, "You are starting to remind me of Patricia, Angelina! What's with this new change, I hate it! It's ghastly and it's not you and you know it. Honestly, you look like one of the Beauxbatons girls…"

"Well then why are you dating one then, hm?" Angelina asked him, Fred fell silent.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be able to come up with anything. Most guys go for this look!"

"Oh yeah, what about your boyfriend?" Fred asked her. Angelina quickly remembered that she still had a boyfriend that was away.

"He liked you for what you were, he's satisfied with you, I haven't heard of him breaking up with the _old_ you…" Fred said. "I don't get why you're trying to change yourself that is unless you're unhappy!" Fred thought about what he said and possibly thought it was a stretch, but it appeared as if he was right as Angelina soon had tears welling up in her eyes, running away.

"Angie, wait." Fred said softly, reaching for her arm as she fought back and ran faster. Fred stood in the same spot, regretting he'd reacted to anything and wondered if he dating a girl from Beauxbatons really _could_ have made Angelina change into this way…

Angelina ran off to the wide stream near the lake and sat on a large tree crying thinking about what Fred had said. She was so frustrated at the moment and as if it wasn't enough, she'd just remembered about her almost non-existent boyfriend.

Angelina walked up to the stream and looked at herself. She was disgusted on what she'd become. Angelina cupped her hands into the stream as she gently brushed the water upon her skin, trying to wash off every trace of makeup she had. As she was done, she stared into the stream and smiled at herself. This was the Angelina that not only other people loved, but she loved as well.

"Enjoying your bath?" A too familiar voice called out behind her.

"Hi" Angelina softly said to Fred. He took a seat next to her by the stream staring down at it, looking at Angelina's beautiful reflection.

They sat down together for a few moments in silence.

"Angie, I should've never said that crack about Wood." Fred started.

"No! I'm sorry for acting like a complete, well, witch towards you." Angelina also stated. They hugged each other as they accepted their apologies.

"Did I really look _that_ horrendous though?" Angelina asked.

"Well, I'd lose the perfume, the make-up and the attitude, but the skirt's a keeper." Fred grinned at her as Angelina jokingly slapped him.

"What do you say we get out of here? They're about to announce the winners of the tournament." Fred told her.

"You go ahead and I'll meet you in the great hall. For now, I'm going back to the dormitory and changing into something decent!" Angelina told him. They both got up as they walked back to the castle together while Fred laughed aloud to Angelina's impression of Adelaide.

After Angelina washed up, she sat with her group of friends, right next to Fred as they announced the winners. Although Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter were the Hogwarts champions, Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered "Don't worry, Angie, it's only your ex boyfriend and a fourteen year old who didn't even sign up for it, no hard feelings!" Angelina felt herself blush and although if anyone else had said something like that, she'd be mad, she laughed at Fred. They simply looked at each other as their other friends were observing on.

That night Angelina had decided to send Oliver a letter and after a few days, she hadn't received one back, leaving her upset.

"Aww, Angelina maybe it's for the best." Katie tried to assure her, glancing at Alicia with a grin.

"I just think it's strange how we never talk anymore…I was always around him last year." Angelina pondered.

"Well, maybe it just gives you more time for your friends and other boys…" Alicia grinned, thinking of her boyfriend's redheaded twin. Angelina looked up at the two and laughed.

"Last time I took advice from you two I ended up lathered in perfume, caked up in makeup and washing my face in a stream!" Angelina said.

"It was supposed to be a lesson!" Alicia said.

"It was _my_ idea, Angelina and you know those don't come very often!" Katie joked, Angelina laughed.

"But we _really_ think we have something for you this time!" Katie almost whined. Angelina laughed at the two, climbing into bed.

"Goodnight, girls" Angelina faced the other bed, wondering what the girls were going on about, although secretly knowing who and what they were talking about…

* * *

I hope you like the new chapter! I'm going to start writing new ones A.S.A.P. because of the major slump I had in updating. Review it please! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Single Gryffindors

**Chapter Fifteen**

Since the incident with Angelina and Fred, things were seemingly peaceful that moment at Hogwarts. November breeze had rolled around as well as its leaves and gloomy mood. Although it seemed that way, Hogwarts was in a great mood to celebrate, especially Gryffindor. Their contender for the Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter, had gotten through the first task by defeating a dragon. By celebration, everyone in Gryffindor was in the common room celebrating Harry's victory while Fred and George were passing out new inventions and candies. Unfortunately for their friends, Fred had decided to invite Adelaide.

"This eez noting compared to ze celebration Fleur eez haveeng." Adelaide drowned out Alicia, Katie and Angelina's laughs with her constant complaining regarding how she'd rather be at the Beauxbatons party for Fleur Delacour leaving awkward silences in between revamped conversations.

"So…as I was saying…" Alicia trailed off. "Have you heard there's going to be a dance here at Hogwarts?"

The girls all perked up at talking about it, due to the fact it was something they could all relate to, without Adelaide interrupting on how quidditch was a 'boring, useless waste of a good broom.'

"My dad wrote to me and told me that every tournament there's a ball on Christmas." Alicia told them, Katie and Adelaide perked up as Angelina pondered.

"Maybe I could bring Oliver…that would be fun!" Angelina added in. It would do their relationship well since Angelina had only gotten in a few words with him in the past few weeks although she'd received a picture and his autograph. She'd missed him.

"Who eez Oliver?" Adelaide asked.

"My boyfriend, he graduated last year from Hogwarts, he plays quidditch with Puddlemere." Angelina blushed, thinking about him. Adelaide, of course, scoffed.

"Quidditch, what a waste of time, een France we do not waste our time on such a sport!" Adelaide spat out. The three chasers began to giggle in unison at her.

"Wat ees so funny?" Adelaide asked.

"The quiberon quafflepunchers are from there." Katie told her.

"Only one of the _best_ teams in the league" Angelina rolled her eyes, laughing.

Adelaide scoffed, yet again. "Well I am sorry that I am more feminine and I don't know about quidditch teams, it is not something that a, how you say? Proper lady would do or follow."

Katie and Alicia ignored her. However Angelina took the piece of chicken of her mouth and threw it back on her plate as it flopped.

"What makes you think I'm not a lady?" She asked with her mouth full of chicken. Adelaide gave her a dirty look and left the table.

"If you excuse me ladies, I am going to find Fred. You too, Angelina" Adelaide said, Angelina smiled again with chicken in her mouth as she walked off.

"Do you believe her thinking she's better than everybody? Stupid French tart I bet couldn't even touch a broomstick without flailing her arms around…" Angelina trailed off. All of a sudden, a second year boy had handed Angelina a letter in an envelope, although Katie and Alicia looked confused, Angelina knew that it was from Oliver. She'd helped the boy with his herbology homework so he'd decided to give her mail for the rest of the week.

"It's from Oliver!" Angelina perked up, Alicia and Katie looked alive as Angelina read it and her face deflated.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked. Angelina remained silent.

"Can he not visit you on Christmas break or something?" Katie asked. She gave Angelina a little push as a small sound came out of her mouth.

"Well, I guess you can call it that. He's not visiting this Christmas because he just broke up with me." Angelina got up from the table and ran up the stairs with Katie and Alicia wanting to run after. Fred, George and Lee were watching as they went up to the three.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you three are off in a hurry." George started.

"You wouldn't want to leave before trying a canary crème right? And while you're trying one give Angelina some." Fred mentioned.

"I think food's the last thing on Angelina's mind right now." Katie started.

"Why? I just saw her devour that piece of chicken." Lee said disgusted.

"Okay…" Alicia trailed off whispering, motioning the boys to go closer to them. "Angelina's having a really hard time right now. Oliver just broke up with her."

Suddenly something went off in Fred's head. He was suddenly alert and things had changed around him. It was finally happening, Angelina and Oliver were through and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to sing and dance and shout it all across the common room, or to go into that room and try to comfort her. Fred had decided he'd go with the second one.

"I'm going up there." Fred said as everyone told him he shouldn't.

"No!"

"Fred don't do it!"

"You're mad, mate!"

"Oh rubbish, it can't be that bad can it?" Fred asked stubbornly. He tried going up the stairs as they soon changed into a slide landing him flat on his face as the crowd laughed and 'ooohed'.

"We told you." Katie and Alicia said in unison.

"I'll try something else then." Fred grunted as George helped him up.

"No! We will go talk to Angelina." Alicia told them as they both went upstairs.

"Do you think she's alright?" Lee asked.

"Oh Fred's fine, but I wonder about Angelina." George joked.

"Fred!" Adelaide spun him around as he stumbled.

"Bonjour Adelaide!" He nervously laughed, hoping she hadn't caught the skit with him his new friend the stairs.

Her arms were folded and her lips were pressed firmly. "I saw you running up there to talk to that, that _girl._"

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

Adelaide scoffed. "Well, I theenk you wouldn't be stoppeeng to talk to her unless you had feelings."

"Adelaide you think every girl I talk to I have feelings for!" Fred exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if I was right. Listen to me! I am going to Fleur's celebration so either you come with me, or we are through." Adelaide fumed. Again, Fred carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, if you want it to end that way then au revoir!" Fred sarcastically said. Adelaide scoffed as she stormed out of the Gryffindor common room with Lee and George watching in awe.

"Oh what? It's not like you two actually liked her!" Fred exclaimed.

"Look" Lee pointed up at the girls common rooms where Katie and Alicia were coming down the stairs looking worried and upset. She went up to the three boys.

"Hey" Katie simply somberly said. "Angelina's not doing so well so we're going to call it a night."

"Is she okay?" Fred asked curiously.

"Of course not, her boyfriend of almost a year just broke up with her through a letter!" Alicia said.

"Goodnight boys." Katie said, going up to kiss Lee as Alicia kissed George. The two went upstairs to comfort Angelina once again.

The entire weekend after Harry's weekend was filled with heartbreak for Angelina. She didn't leave the common room the whole entire weekend and the Weasley twins had to sneak meals for her to be delivered. With every meal, however, Fred slipped a note every now and then saying _Feel better, Angie_, _Come downstairs, sleepyhead, _or telling her a funny joke hoping it would brighten her day or she'd at least come downstairs. Unfortunately, that didn't happen all weekend although Monday school was starting, and she had to come out of bed by then. But of course, Fred was waiting, just like he had been for a year, he had been patiently waiting for Angelina.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Invitation

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry for the long tedious wait for an update, but after a few computer glitches my original update of this chapter is now kaput! So I decided to write a new update that I'm quite more pleased with. Do you like it? Review after you read please!

Please & thanks!

Quick **Disclaimer:** The scene in the common room between Ron, Harry and the twins is exactly from the book, I didn't write it. JK Rowling did of course!

**Chapter Sixteen**

The end of November was now the beginning of December. Instead of the fall leaves on the trees, there was now snow covering traces of green. It was a Friday afternoon and it was the last class of the day. First years, however, had Friday afternoons off and they were seen outside pelting snowballs at each other and running away shouting. Angelina stared at the first years outside of her window longing to be like them: Carefree and happy.

It had been at least two weeks since Oliver had broken up with Angelina through an owl. Sure, for most Hogwarts relationships the kids would be able to move on and start snogging the person right next to them, but for Angelina it was hard even getting up for school in the morning. She'd reminded herself how just a year ago Oliver had started noticing her after a long time of fancying him. She'd reminded herself of the day at Hogsmeade when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

All of a sudden a ball of paper flew across her eyesight and hit the window. She'd looked around and seen a familiar ginger haired mop top give her a wink. She rolled her eyes and smiled back at him as she looked down to read the note, though still feeling his eyes on her.

After Angelina and Oliver's breakup she'd stayed in her room for hours just studying, crying and thinking. However, if Alicia or Katie had ever gone down to the common room with one of Angelina's books to study, she'd always open them to a note from Fred. They'd read something funny but afterwards have something sweet like: _He's a fathead anyway! I sent him some ton tongue toffees. Feel better, Angie! – Fred_

It would make her smile for a few minutes but then she would eventually go back to drowning herself in her studies or her heartbreak.

Angelina had opened up the paper that showed Oliver with a largely proportioned head, standing with a broomstick as camera's flashed around him. As his smile got bigger so did his head until it exploded. Angelina couldn't help but laugh as she looked up and Fred was laughing too. She threw the paper back at Fred then looked back at the board to notice Professor McGonagall had seen the whole thing.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Johnson is there anything you want to tell the class?" Professor McGonagall sternly asked the two.

"No, ma'am" The two said in unison.

"I suggest you save your socializing until after class." Professor McGonagall said, then turning around to write on the board when the bell rang at the same time.

"So Angie…" Fred called out. The class laughed as Professor McGonagall turned around and let out an annoyed sigh. She halted the first person headed for the door. "Please remain seated! Speaking of socializing—"She eyeballed Fred. "I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching. The Yule Ball is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open to only fourth years and above but you may invite a younger student if you wish."

"Here that Fred" A Hufflepuff from the back row had called out. The whole class was laughing, even Angelina as Fred threw another paper ball at the kid, laughing himself.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall had exclaimed. The class had shushed themselves. "Now…dress robes will be worn and the ball starts on Christmas Day at eight o'clock, finishing at midnight. Now—"Professor McGonagall had then stared yet again at Fred and George Weasley.

"The Yule Ball is a chance for all of us to—em—let our hair down. Because first and foremost, it is a dance. BUT that does not mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect at Hogwarts in ANY way! I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in _any way._"

"Professor McGonagall are you trying to stare a hole into us?" George had asked.

"Class dismissed!" She said, ignoring the comment. The class had rushed up and out now discussing the new topic of the Yule Ball, mostly the girls. And those girls included Katie and Alicia slowly walking out with Angelina discussing the Yule Ball with other girls. Lee, George and Fred waited impatiently by the door.

"Well, I'm taking it the girls are going to want to go to that Mule Ball or whatever Professor McGonagall said…" George trailed off.

"You mean the Yule Ball" Lee corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever…they're the same thing! They're both balls." Fred said.

"Easy for you to say mate, you don't even have a date to the ball." Lee said, nudging George and laughing. Fred seemed relaxed under pressure.

"Please! I know someone, easily!" Fred said, looking through the door seeing Katie and Alicia walking out talking about the ball with Angelina quietly following.

"Angie!" Fred called out, she looked up.

"Want to go to that Mule Ball with me?" Fred asked her. Angelina had then gotten a funny look on her face and quickly shook her head no. The boys 'oohed' and laughed at him as he walked up to her and asked again.

"Whoops, my mistake. I think you heard me wrong. Want to go to the _Yule_ Ball with me?" Fred asked.

Angelina looked right into his eyes. "Well Fred, you heard me right. I said no." She walked on as Katie and Alicia soon looked at Fred and started to giggle along behind her.

Despite rejection, Fred still had a smirk on his face.

"Mate, it's a wonder how you're still smirking! The girl you fancy just turned you down!" Lee said, as if trying to break Fred.

"For the last time Lee, I don't fancy Angie! I was just going to ask her since she'd just broken up with Oliver. There are tons of girls I could still ask!" Fred said in the smoothest way possible. If he weren't such a great liar, then Lee could've seen right through him.

* * *

A week had gone by and girls were getting dates at the drop of a hat. However, Fred wasn't one to achieve his goal of getting a date, because he hadn't asked anyone else. He was planning on waiting a week to see how Angelina was feeling before asking her again. Her current feelings were better, although still not herself but improving from locking herself in the girl's dormitory all day.

One night, when everyone else was fast asleep, Angelina had decided to study for the upcoming Potions test the next day. Fred and George had stayed up the night in the dormitory working on more jokes and gizmos for their joke business when George had decided to call it a night. Realizing he left one of his books downstairs, he went to the common room seeing Angelina reading diligently.

He cleared his throat as Angelina jumped. "Merlin, Fred you scared me!"

"Sorry, Angie, I just came down here to get my book." Fred said, walking down the stairs.

"Like you look through it anyways" Angie said right aloud. Fred grinned at her.

He moved behind Angelina's chair and then gave her a hug from behind playfully growling into her ear "Ooh, feisty" Angelina suddenly felt hot.

"Fred!" She exclaimed pushing him away. There was one thing she'd forgotten about Fred—their strange teenage sexual tension. Fred seemed completely okay with it, even when she was with Oliver. It seemed like something that shouldn't happen but Angelina couldn't help but enjoy when he did it. He just grinned yet again and began to laugh.

"Angie, I'm joking, you're so tense!" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders giving her a massage.

"That feels good." She muttered. "I've been up studying all night. I could use a break."

"Well, I know one way you could get a break." Fred said to her.

"Yeah, what's that?" Angelina asked. He reached down and whispered in her ear again.

"Come to the ball with me, Angie." Fred said. Angelina then quickly jumped out of her seat and started to laugh nervously.

"Fred, no" She told him. "There is no way I am going to that ball with you."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Come on, Angelina. You said you wanted a break, I'm offering one to you!"

"Fred, its not that I wouldn't go with you or anything it's just—"

"You're still dwelling over that pathetic bighead Oliver Wood?" Fred interrupted her.

"Fred! I—"

"I know, I know. You're still hurting! But honestly, Angie is drowning into your school work and your books going to do it any better when your best friends are out without you having a good time?"

Angelina was speechless, as she was thinking, so Fred went on. "Honestly I don't even know why you've been hurting for this long. That stupid prat broke up with you through an owl for Merlin's sake! I could say a lot more about how badly you were treated, how much better you deserve and how much fun you could have at the ball, but I'll leave you to think about it. I'm going to bed." Fred gathered his books and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight Angelina." He called out. Angelina had stood there, completely still.

* * *

The next day was the last day of the term, and a day before everyone was headed for Hogsmeade to get dress robes for the upcoming Yule Ball. Rumors and excitement were flying everywhere—for example that Dumbledore had gotten the Weird Sisters to play. Fred and George, however, had a more important matter to deal with than potions tests and rumors of their favorite band coming to play. They needed to send out a letter so after class in the common room one day they'd found Harry Potter and their little brother Ron and began teasing him a bit about the ball while asking for his owl, Pig.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter. Why?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball." Fred remarked sarcastically.

"Because we wanted to send a letter, you stupid great prat!" George finished.

"Who do you two keep writing to?" Ron asked.

"Nose out, Ron or I'll burn you for that too." Fred waved his wand threateningly. He quickly glanced over at Angelina, who was talking with Katie and Alicia by the fire place. "So…you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope" Ron said.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone." Fred grinned at George who was wondering what his brother was up to.

"Who're you going with then?" Ron asked.

"Angelina" Fred said promptly as his brother shook his head laughing.

"What? You've already asked her?!" Ron asked, clearly taken aback, looking at George for his agreement. He'd just kept laughing.

"Good point." Fred remarked. He then turned his head and called for Angelina in the common room. "Oi! Angelina!"

Katie and Alicia had tapped her and pointed in Fred's direction. The two hadn't talked all day since their discussion the previous night. Angelina wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"What?" She called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" Fred asked, as if he'd never asked before. Angelina knew that she could say no; however this time, she'd said something different. She gave Fred an appraising look for fun to try and play with his mind until she'd finally said "All right then.'

They both smiled at each other as Angelina went back to chatting with Katie and Alicia with a big smile on her face and Fred grinned back to Harry and Ron.

"There you go, piece of cake!" Fred told them. The twins got up to send a letter from the school owl as he walked by Angelina sending her a grin. Angelina grinned back. Katie and Alicia giggled on watching the two flirt.

"So this is it? After denying him twice you're going to go to the ball with Fred?" Alicia asked. Angelina shook her head 'yes'.

"Why?" Katie asked.

Angelina let out a deep sigh. "Because, we talked last night and he has a point: I shouldn't be locked up in the girl's dormitory on Christmas, especially since there's a ball going on. We'll all have fun and I'm sure he'll show me a good time."

"Yeah…we're sure too." Katie muttered, winking at Alicia.

"Anyway..." Angelina asked, trying to change the subject of her and Fred together. "Tomorrow we're going dress shopping?"

"No tomorrow the _boys_ are going dress robe shopping. We're going sometime next week so it'll be a surprise!" Katie said in a sing song voice.

"What's a surprise about it? All dress robes are black and white…except that monstrosity poor Ron has." Angelina motioned over to Fred and George's little brother.

"Not them! Us, silly!" Alicia remarked. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"It's just a dress! But…I guess it won't be that bad to dress up for this dance." Angelina smiled at the two as they grinned on.

Although Angelina had just gotten out of her breakup with Oliver, she'd decided that a break from it all would be nice. Sure, going to the ball with Fred wouldn't maker her troubles go away completely, she knew that. But the fact that her best friend had kept trying to make her happy was really nice. She loved the feeling of having somebody there for her like that.


	17. A Quick Author's Note!

**An Author's Note**

Hey guys. I just wanted to say a really quick thank you to everyone that's been reading and reviewing the latest update of the story. As some of you may now, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out last night and a certain event in the story happened to one of our favorite twins.

I'm just going to put out there a quick disclaimer that this story is going to go on as if some of the events at The Battle of Hogwarts didn't happen since this is fanFICTION after all )

The next chapter is almost done and will be posted soon! Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Fitting

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm back after a hiatus of a broken computer, haha. Thanks for being patient and here is the new chapter. Sorry it's a bit short but the Yule Ball will be incredibly detailed! Make sure to read and review!

**Chapter Seventeen**

"OUCH!" Alicia yelped. "Katie you're stepping on the train!"

"Sorry" Katie said, soon taking off the heels she was trying on

Instead of heading over to Hogsmeade for the weekend, Alicia's mom was letting them stay at her house for a few days to do some Yule Ball shopping. Katie, Alicia and Angelina went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to try on Yule Ball dresses since everyone else doing last minute shopping were taking advantage of the Hogsmeade weekend trip.

"So how does this one look on me?" Alicia asked, looking at herself in the three way mirror. She was trying on a sleeveless red satin gown with a short train following after. Angelina peeked from the changing room next to the mirror.

"I don't know. You might have trouble with that train and the last thing the Yule Ball needs is someone's arse exposed after somebody rips that nipper off." Angelina said, laughing. Alicia examined it in the mirror, turning around and staring at the train.

"You're right! I'm trying on a different one." Alicia said as Angelina looked on confused.

"I was just kidding…" Angelina trailed off.

She then saw Katie walking out of her dressing room with her dress she was trying on. "Katie that gown looks so good on you!"

Katie's face lit up as she looked down at her strapless gown and shawl. She suddenly made a twisted face as if she'd eaten a sour lemon. "Yeah, but all of those girls from Beauxbatons are practically going to wear the same thing!"

"How can they wear the same thing if they haven't even stepped foot in here?" Angelina asked.

"Because I overheard them talking about 'ze French creations' that have now been discovered in England and how they want to 'show where ze real dresses ar from'" Katie said in her best mockingly French accent.

"Well, I think it looks good on you but whatever suits you Katie" Angelina called out from her dressing room. "Honestly I think you guys are all taking this Yule Ball a little too seriously. You lot already have boyfriends, I don't see what the big deal for this whole thing is—"

"Angelina, I haven't seen you try a dress on!" Alicia said.

Katie added in. "Yeah, I haven't seen you come out of that dressing room, what are you trying on, I see you're wearing _something_."

Angelina let out a sigh and opened her dressing room door as Katie and Alicia excitedly looked on. "I quite like it, actually."

Their faces soon turned from excited, to horrified.

"Oh wow…" Katie trailed off.

Angelina was wearing a deep maroon dress with long fluttering sleeves down to the elbow. The skirt was right below her knees with the same floaty like material on the sleeves.

"What? What's wrong with it, I think it's good!" Angelina said defensively.

"Well, it's good if you're Professor McGonagall or something but Angelina you just need something much more…I don't know…" Alicia trailed off, thinking.

"Like this?" Katie said, holding a dress out dramatically from her changing room. The dress was

"I picked this out but I realized before I wore it that it's _definitely _an Angelina dress!"

Angelina took the dress out of Katie's hands carefully examining it. "You don't think it's too…revealing or anything?"

Katie and Alicia both gave Angelina identical looks. "Angelina, it's not even that bad—try on the dress!" Alicia said, backing Angelina up into her changing room as Angelina changed.

"Okay…I'm done…but you're _really_ going to hate it…" Angelina whined.

"Just come out with your hands up!" Katie joked. Angelina opened the door of the dressing room as Katie's smile turned into a shocked expression.

"Alicia…you know you're mouth is open right…" Angelina mumbled nervously.

Alicia nodded with her mouth still open. "Angelina Johnson, you _need_ to get that dress!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So remind me why we can't just wear regular clothes?" Fred asked, feeling tight in his dress robe tuxedo. "Honestly I'd be more comfortable in one of mum's wool Christmas sweaters…"

"Relax and man up Weasley!" Lee patted his friend on the back as he looked at him in the three way mirror. "Besides, you don't look _that_ bad." Lee began to laugh.

Earlier in the week while the girls were gone the twins had decided to tag along with Lee Jordan to Hogsmeade to get his dress robes. While Lee looked surprisingly dapper, Fred and George were having second thoughts with their owl-delivered robes.

Just a few days ago they were laughing at their brother's expense by his ghastly dress robes however they'd felt a bit sorry for laughing at Ron.

"Why are you trying yours on so early anyway?" George asked, casually lounging on his bed.

"I just wanted to see if it fit well…" Fred casually remarked. "And if it didn't I could give an excuse to mum and I wouldn't have to have dress robes."

George scoffed. "Please, you wouldn't want to do that to poor old Angie, now would you?"

_Damn_. Fred thought. He'd tried not to show it but he was actually trying really hard for the upcoming Yule Ball. Although he was attending it with his recently dumped best friend, he also wanted to impress her and give her a night to remember.

"Well I guess not. The old girl needs a great night doesn't she?" Fred laughed, waiting for a reply from Lee and George. They simply looked at Fred, looked at each other and then sighed.

"He still won't admit it will he?" George asked Lee.

"It's a shame…if he'd just admit it, we'd understand…" Lee said.

"Admit what?" Fred asked confused.

"Wow…after years of being twins, for the first time in a while I do _not_ get you, brother." George said.

Fred wasn't stupid. He knew they were talking about Angelina. But he just couldn't admit his feelings just yet, especially if they'd tell her. She'd just experienced a breakup and all she needed was a nice night. That was all. Not someone trying to snog all over her and get in her dress but a friend. This was exactly what Fred could give her.


End file.
